Adventures of Link 02: Embers and Snowflakes
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: A year after the events in A Sheikah Queen, the three are learning how to use their Tri-Force pieces as two woman appear to the world out of the ashes of Demise.
1. Chapter 0

A bird sounded out as it left its branch to fly through the woods, the spring sun warming the bird's blue feathers as it took in the ground below. A strange wind blew, startling the bird as it struggled to keep afloat. The bird made it to another tree and hunkered down behind some new buds as the wind picked up.

The bird looked around, confused as sounds of panic came from the other animals down on the ground. The air didn't smell of a storm, so what was causing this strange wind. Fear coursed its way through the bird's feathers as the smell of evil made its way up the tree. The bird peaked its head around the buds to see the ashes of the dead demon king the humans had deposited in the woods was the cause of the wind, two small tornados appearing out of the ashes.

A crackling laughter filled the air, shivering the bird as the sound doubled in voice. The two tornados dispersed to show two women with noses that would make any bird jealous.

The bird took its chance and flew off the branch as the two looked down at their naked dark bodies, talking in a language the bird thought sounded terrible, like all human speak. The bird got lower to take a look at them only for the one with blue hair to look up and notice it. She smiled as she pointed her featherless wing at it, calling out something to the red haired woman.

The bird felt magic spark in the air only a moment before the bird found itself plummeting down to the ground, incased in a block of ice. The sound of the two laughing filtered in through the ice as the bird tried to move, panicking at the sight of its own death.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Link struggled with his belt as he hurried down the hallway with a wrapped box under his arm. He finally got it buckled onto to reach up as his green cap started to slip off. He pulled it off as he made it to the dining hall doors. He paused in the hall and looked at his reflection in the window as he fixed his hair before putting his cap back on.

 _Some perks about being best friends with the queen, she makes sure you have the day off_ , Link thought as he made sure he looked ok. _Bad part, you sleep in_.

He dropped the present into his hands and turned to the door. He pushed the door opened and smiled as his eyes found Zelda quickly in the crowd, dressed in her normal collared shirt and trousers combo. She turned towards him and waved before going back to the sheikah she was talking to.

Link looked around to find a place to sit his present only to feel like he had popped into one of Zelda's meetings with the surrounding kingdoms. Even the leader of the Gerudo stood in the room with two of her guards as she talked to the prince of the Zoras. He found the table that held all of Zelda's gifts and placed his on the table with them. After a second thought, he pushed his homemade wrapping papered box behind a box with a lacquered sheen to it.

"Hey Link," a familiar voice said, getting Link to turn around.

"Oto, so your mother did give you the day off," Link smiled as the teen put a package wrapped in a brown bag on the table.

"Yeah, I would've been here sooner but she wanted me to finish with my morning customers," Oto shrugged. He looked around at the hall and said, "I feel so out of place."

"You're telling me, I'm the only squire here not working," Link offered.

"Yeah, but you at least know more people," Oto said, the two making their way over to the table where a servant was serving punch. "I know you, Zelda, and," he looked around to find another person only to tack on, "and Mido."

"Oh, Mido's here?" Link asked, looking where Oto was looking and smiled at the sight of the sheikah walking towards them. "Hey Mido."

"Hey, Zelda wants to talk to us," Mido said, a frown on the teen's face.

"What'd you two do this time?" Oto asked, eyeing his friends. "Egg the practice yard again?"

"No, and that was an accident," Link defended.

The three worked their way through the crowd as Mido said, "She wanted you too, Oto."

"What? I'm never here long enough to get into trouble," Oto said, surprised.

They got close enough for Zelda to notice them, getting her to smile at the woman of the wind tribe she was now talking top. "Thank you again for making it, Bria. Please excuse me."

Bria nodded her head as Zelda turned to the three guys.

"Come on you three, I need to talk to you," Zelda ordered, leading them to the door and out into the hallway.

As soon as the door shut Oto exclaimed, "I didn't do it."

Zelda paused, eyeing the three as she put her hands on her hips. "Do what?"

"Nothing," Link rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

"I need you three to check on something for me," Zelda said, dropping her arms to her side. "Something…" she paused, searching for the right word, "evil feeling? showed up just north of the castle."

"Evil feeling?" Mido asked, smiling at her word choice.

"Shut up, I'm still getting used to these abilities," Zelda snapped. "Will you three go check it out real quick, please?"

"Why me?" Oto asked as Mido and Link pointed to him and asked, "Why him?"

"Do you really wanna stay here where you don't know anyone but me?"

"Point, ok, let's go."

"Let me grab my sword it we're going to check out an evil feeling." Link said, giving Zelda a smile.

-.-.-.-

"So?" Mido asked as the three left the castle, he and Link now armed with a sword. "Have you asked her yet?"

"What?" Link asked, taking a moment before following his friend's train of thought. "No, I told you, it's not like that. We're just friends."

They entered the north woods as Mido let out a laugh. He looked at Oto and asked, "He really believes that?"

"Yeah," Oto smirked.

"Come on you two, we're looking for something 'evil feeling'," Link said, hoping the two would quit.

The sound of women's laughter got the three to freeze. Link and Mido reached for their swords as Oto kept behind the two. Link led the little group forwards, keeping cover as they knelt through some bushes.

"Sister, look at this," a woman's voice called out with a laugh.

"Oh what terrible colors," the sister said.

"This can't be the evil," Mido whispered as they got closer.

"I don't know, this is where Demise's ashes were dumped," Oto said.

"What?" Link hissed towards his friend. "His ashes were supposed to be put out to sea. What are they doing here?"

"I heard it was too expensive to send it to sea so someone decided to just dump it here," Oto offered with a shrug.

"Zelda's not going to be happy to hear that," Link mumbled, slowly sneaking forward in the bush line. He peeked through the leaves only to stop in surprise at what he saw. "They're Gerudo."

Oto and Mido made their way to where Link was crouched and peeked through the bush to see two woman a few years older than the three getting dressed.

"I think they're twins," Mido offered. "Well, besides their hair."

Link noticed what Mido was talking about, one with red hair and the other with blue.

"There's no way these two are the evil, is there?" Oto asked, watching the red haired tie a wrap around her thin waist.

"Sister, I believe we have some peeping toms," the blue haired woman said, turning towards their bush.

"Sorry ma'ams," Link said as he stood up, putting his sword back in the sheaf. Beside him Oto and Mido stood up, Mido coping Link's show of peace. "We didn't mean to…"

"It's ok, can't blame you three, now can we," the woman with red hair laughed.

"What are you three doing out here?" the blue haired woman asked, walking over to the three.

"Actually, we were sent out to look for something possibly evil," Mido admitted. "You wouldn't've seen something malicious, have you?"

"Malicious, no, I don't believe so," the red head said, putting her pointer finger to her chin. She turned to her sister and asked, "Kotake, you haven't seen anything like that, have you?"

"No, I don't think so," Kotake shook her head. "We'll keep an eye out for you though."

"Just stay safe," Link offered with a polite smile as he rubbed the back of his left hand. He turned towards his friends and motioned with his head for them to follow.

The three put a bit of a distance between them and the sisters before Oto asked, "How long are we going to keep looking?"

"I think they were it," Link admitted, looking at the Tri-force on the back of his left hand. "The Tri-force of power felt like it wanted to pop out of my hand when the one got close."

"It's never done that before, you think they cause it?" Mido asked.

"Could it be for Demise's ashes?" Oto asked. "They were supposed to be out here somewhere. Maybe those two made camp on top of it."

"I wanna be sure. Mido, can you go from the north, Oto take the east, and I'll go west," Link said. "We'll keep an eye on them for a bit and if we don't find any reason than we'll look around a bit before going back to the party."

"I won't say no to seeing them again," Mido shrugged before the three split up.

In no time Link found himself back in a bush, watching the two woman as Kotake was braiding her sister's hair, the two sitting on the ground.

"We must give off a malicious feel, Koume," Kotake said. "Just born and we've already got noticed.

"Our father is Demise, what do you expect?" Koume said. "Now, how do you think we're supposed to find this princess?"

"One of those boys had a piece of the tri-force on him," Kotake said. "I sensed it when I walked over to them. If we follow where they came from we should be able to find the princess."

"Oh Demise, you'll once again have a body, we promise," Koume said, looking down at her hands in her lap.

Link stepped back, worried now the tri-force piece would show them where he was. He had to warn Zelda, though what princess they were talking about he didn't know. As he made his way north to find Mido he tried to think of any princess in the known kingdoms but could only come up with the Gerudo's leader since she had been birthed into her role with her father being the last Gerudo male and only just became leader in the past months.

"Ok, they're defiantly 'evil feeling'," Oto whispered as he and Mido came into view walking towards Link.

"Let's get out of here before they sense me again," Link said, throwing his thumb over his shoulder.

They turned to head back towards the castle, careful to not make a trial for fear the woman would be trying to follow them.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link made his way through the remnants of the party, noticing the gifts still on the table waiting for the more personal party that was scheduled for later in the afternoon. He was thankful when he saw the Gerudo leader and her two guards only now gathering their stuff to head home. "Excuse me, Madam Corin," Link said using her proper title, "Queen Zelda needs to talk to you in privet."

"Oh?" Madam Corin asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise. She nodded her head at Link before turning to her guards. "Runa, continue gathering my wares, Pan, with me if you would."

Link led the woman and guard into the room off to the side of the dining hall where Zelda, Mido, and Oto stood, the two already have explained to the queen what they saw.

"Sorry about pulling you aside like this, Corin," Zelda said. "I won't keep you too long, I just have a quick question."

"Of course Zelda," Corin smiled. "You're the first Hylian royal to gain any respect from my people, take all the time you need."

"You wouldn't've heard about two Gerudo looking women who might be after a princess, would you?" Zelda asked.

"A princess?" Corin asked in surprise. "No, I'm afraid now. And unless someone's expecting a daughter, there isn't a princess in the known kingdoms."

Zelda nodded her head. "I thought the same, and came to the idea that maybe they meant you since you were in line for the throne and the closest thing to a princess."

"Well, being leader of the Gerudo isn't exactly the safest job," Corin reminded. "Half of my people think about killing me to take the role for themselves."

"Just keep an eye out please, I think of you as a friend," Zelda smiled.

"Thank you Zelda, I'll get my women to keep an ear out as well," Corin nodded with a smile.

Zelda nodded back as Corin turned to dismiss herself from the small side room. Once the door was shut Zelda turned to the three guys. "You sure she said princess and not the plural of prince?"

"But then it still wouldn't make much since, with there only being the Zora prince," Mido said.

"They could've been talking about a kingdom we haven't met yet," Oto shrugged.

"Oto, you know there's only four kingdoms," Mido said.

"Grandfather explored a lot of the area beyond the kingdoms and didn't find anyone but animals," Link reminded. "You listen to too many old coots telling stories at that café."

"Do you really believe we're the only ones here?" Oto asked.

"Enough," Zelda ordered, eyeing Oto. "In case they meant queen I'll send word out to the Gorons and the Zoras to keep an eye out for these women and get Izo to station more guards at the north wall. Link, I want you to keep your sword on today, just in case."

"And you?" Link asked with a smile.

"I'll put my sword on after the Zoras head off," Zelda said. "Did you really think I'd walk around defenseless?"

"Trust me, you're not defenseless even without a sword," Mido said.

Zelda punched him in the shoulder before heading out of the side room, back to the party.

"See what I mean?" Mido asked, holding his shoulder for pity as they followed Zelda out.

"You two stay with her, I wanna see if Grandfather might know anything about those woman," Link said, patting Mido's shoulder before walking out of the dining hall. He made his way through the castle, admitted only to himself he still got lost in the almost one hundred year old structure, as he worked his way to Grandfather's room. Zelda had tried to get the old man a bedroom on the ground floor but Grandfather went ahead and made his room on the second floor, saying that had been his room years ago and he'd get lost in the morning starting anywhere else. At least he was working with the castle magician to come up with a safer way for him to go up and down the stairs.

Link got to the door and knocked, "Grandfather, you here?"

"Yeah, come in. I need your help," Grandfather's voice called out.

Link entered the room to find the old man struggling to tie a ribbon onto a box wrapped in red colored paper.

"I can't get this stupid thing tied right," Grandfather admitted, letting the ribbon fall to the table as he sat back in his chair.

Link rolled his eyes before going over to tie a nice bow into the ribbon. He looked up at the man and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about twin Gerudos, one with blue hair and the other with red?" Link felt his stomach drop as his great-grandfather's eyes shoot up to Link's face. "You do, huh?"

"Where'd you hear about them?" Grandfather asked as he got up to his feet with the help of his cane.

"Zelda felt an evil presence out in the north woods and sent us to check it out. We found the two women there," Link explained as the man fingered through his small library of books. "One said she could sense my piece of the tri-force, which felt weird when she got close."

"Ha!" Grandfather exclaimed, pulling out a worn leather bound book out of the shelf. He went back to the table and pushed aside the present to put the book down. He lowered himself back into his chair before skimming the old book.

Link noticed it was one of the books that pre-dated Skyloft, not as quick as Grandfather was at translating it to modern script.

"Here it is," Grandfather said, turning the book to face Link. "Are these the woman you saw?"

Link looked at the page, seeing the left page held a drawing of two women, old and crippled, one with blue hair and the other with red as they rode on brooms. "Those two were a lot younger, but yeah," Link nodded. "Why, who are they?"

"The Twinrova," Grandfather explained, turning the book so he could read it. "They've been labeled as the Demon King's hentchwomen. This is the account of their last appearance. According to this, they're born out of fire and ice."

"You're kidding, right?" Link asked only to read where Grandfather's finger lay to see the same. "When we destroyed Demise, Zelda used fire and ice…" He looked at Grandfather as he asked, "But they said Demise was their father."

"It sounds like they were born from his ashes this time around," Grandfather said. "They're probably going to see if they can find a way to revive Demise."

"Yeah, we over heard them talking about needed a princess to do so, but there's no princesses in the known kingdoms," Link explained.

"They can since the future, maybe they mean a princess not yet born," Grandfather shrugged his shoulders.

"Zelda's got word going to all the royals just in case and she's got me carrying my sword on my day off," Link said, putting a thumb through the baldric strapped across his chest. "Of course she's carrying her sword as well."

"You said one of the women could sense your tri-force?" Grandfather asked.

"Yeah, and it reacted to her," Link nodded his head.

"Then go to Zelda, I think it might've been her descendant they were talking about," Grandfather said. "They might mistake her for this unborn princess."

Link turned to leave his Grandfather, his mind thinking about Zelda's descendant, only to stop with his hand on the door handle. He turned his head back to Grandfather and asked, "Oh, when do you plan on going down to the party?"

"I'll be down there in a bit," Grandfather said, hunched over the old book.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link walked back into the dining hall and smiled as the crowd was now down to about ten people, most of them being close friends of Zelda from Kakariko village.

"Link!" a young voice called, getting Link's attention to two sheikah children.

"Hey Beck, hey Karri, you two just get here?" Link asked, getting a hug from the girl. Even with the age difference, Link knew Karri held a crush on him after the just under a year of knowing him.

"We got here just in time to see Madam Corin leave," Karri said.

"When do you think they'll serve lunch? I'm hungry," Beck asked.

Link shrugged, the thought of food making him hungry as well. "Soon, I hope."

"Beck, Karri, come here a moment," their mother called out from where the woman sat along the wall.

"See you Link," Karri said as the two hurried over to the woman.

Link took this as his chance, hoping to hide from the girl at least, and made his way through the small crowd to Zelda. His smile faltered as he remembered what Grandfather had said. He found her getting a drink, her sword hanging from her hip reminding Link she was a warrior first, royalty second. "Hey," Link called, stopping next to the girl. She turned to him as he continued, "Grandfather think's the princess they were talking about hasn't been born yet. Apparently they can sense the future. He thinks they were referring to your descendants."

"Why my descendants?"

"Probably something to do with Hylia embodying you and them?" Link shrugged. "The goal is to bring back Demise, and Hylia is a goddess."

"So they might also mean me," Zelda put together as she took a sip from her drink.

"There's the birthday girl," a male voice turned them to see Lynn coming over to them.

"Mr. Lynn, I'm so glad you could make it," Zelda smiled as she gave her cup to Link to hold before giving the man a hug.

"Of course," Lynn said, patting his foster daughter's back. The two broke apart as Lynn added, "So how's training going. Sir Theodore not going soft on you, is he?"

Zelda let out a laugh, "No, of course not."

Lynn turned to Link and asked, "And how's your training going?"

"Well, in a year I should be caught up to everyone else my age," Link said with a smile, Zelda's cup still in his hands.

"In less than that," Izo's voice said, getting the three to turn and see the captain walking towards them. "Excuse me, I need a moment of Zelda's time."

"Right," Zelda looked up at Lynn and offered, "I hope you can stay for dinner."

"I plan to," Lynn said as Zelda and Izo walked away.

Link took a sip out of the cup in his hands only to remember half way through the sip that it was Zelda's cup. He swallowed the sip anyway as Lynn asked, "So what's the threat?"

"What threat?" Link asked, knowing Zelda didn't want to have a panic at her party.

"You and Zelda are wearing your swords," Lynn pointed out.

"Not really anyone's supposed to find out, but yeah," Link nodded with his voice hushed. "I don't know if you've heard of them but the Twinrova are apparently back and we think they might be after Zelda."

"The Twinrova? But they're myth," Lynn exclaimed only to catch himself and look around. The man let out a sigh as he noticed no one looking their way before looking back at Link. "And you believe the Twinrova are out for Zelda?"

"Me, Oto, and Mido found the two north of here," Link explained, nodding his head in the direction.

"So that's what Zelda's talking to Captain Izo?" Lynn asked, turning to look at the two.

"Yeah," Link nodded before taking another sip of the drink as he turned to look at them as well.

"Keep an eye on her. If they want her…" Lynn let his voice trail off.

"Oh they want her to revive Demise," Link offered.

Lynn turned back to Link with surprise on his face. His face dropped as he admitted, "I'd forgotten she now embodies Hylia."

"That does make her kinda important," Link smirked.

"Link can be," Zelda said, getting Link's attention to the two's conversation as the girl threw her thumb at him.

"Huh? What about me?" Link asked, walking over as Lynn turned to get himself a drink.

"Zelda needs at least one body guard during all of this-"

"But every knight is needed to keep watch over the castle to prevent the Twinrova from entering," Zelda interrupted. "That's why I thought of you. For the moment you, and while Mido's here, could be my body guards."

"I would rather you had a seasoned knight watching over you," Izo said, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword at his hip. "Not a squire and warrior in training."

"I could ask Sir Link," Zelda said with a smirk.

Izo opened his mouth to make a remark only to close it and blow air out of his nose.

"You could ask Sir Ivon, it's his day off but you know he spends his days off in the practice yard, testing his inventions," Link offered. "That way it wouldn't be someone who was supposed to be out protecting the castle and a seasoned knight."

Izo put a finger on the stubble he was growing on his chin as he nodded his head. "As long as Sir Ivon doesn't mind, that's a great idea. I'll go find him right away." He gave a short bow to Zelda before rushing out of the dining hall.

"Sometimes I hate being royal," Zelda mumbled to Link as the boy took a sip of the drink. She eyed him, getting him to stop with the cup still at his lips.

"Sorry," Link offered, dropping the cup from his lips.

Zelda shook her head with a smile. "I wonder if Oto's pestering Pepper again," she said as she looked around for the teen.

"I hope not, I want dinner on time today." Link said, remembering the last time Oto joined the castle cook. "You want me to go get him?"

"It'd be for the best," Zelda nodded.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Man, I don't really wanna go back to Kakariko tomorrow," Mido said, laying down on the cot he slept on in Link's room in only his loincloth with his hands behind his head. "You eat too well here."

"You know we don't normally eat that much," Link reminded, working on polishing his boots as he sat on his bed in his undershirt. He had one boot on his right hand with the polish in his left as he worked away to make his boots last longer.

"I know, but even on a normal day you eat some good food," Mido smiled. "Remember, most Sheikahs eat mostly vegetables."

"No thanks," Link offered with a smile. "I like my bacon."

"Speaking of, you think Pepper could do that loaded toad in the hole tomorrow morning?" Mido asked, turning his head to look at Link.

"As long as you get up early enough tomorrow and ask her," Link said, turning his arm to look his boot over. "Hey, can you toss me that cloth?" Link asked, pointing towards the table in the center of the round room.

Mido got up and grabbed the rag closest to him to toss to his friend. "Are you the only squire that has their own room?"

"No, Noa has her own room," Link said, working at a smug on his boot. He dropped the cloth as he exclaimed, "Youch!"

"You ok?" Mido asked, eyeing his friend to see what might have hurt him.

Link didn't say anything as he looked at the Tri-force on his left hand. The top triangle glowing with his pulse as the triangle gave him a shock with each pulse. "Zelda!" Link exclaimed, worried the Tri-force was reacting to the Twinrova inside the castle. He dropped his boot as he stood up and rushed to the door, grabbing his sword on the way. Right behind him Mido grabbed the top sheet off the bed and his sword as he ran to follow Link, wrapping the sheet around his waist. They ran out of the commons and into the main part of the castle, bounding up the stairs to the second floor where Zelda's room was.

Link quickly pushed his way through Zelda's door, not even bothering to knock, only to see Zelda and her night body guard, Epsa, frozen in a block of ice. Zelda held her sword at the read as Epsa was reaching for hers. "Zelda!" Link exclaimed.

"Sorry little heroes, tonight's not your night," Koume said, getting Link and Mido to turn and see the two women behind them.

"Release them!" Link ordered, pulling his sword out of its sheaf, throwing the sheaf aside as Mido did the same.

"Aw, aren't you two cute," Kotake said, tilting her head to the side with a smile.

"Get rid of them, will you sister dear?" Koume said before disappearing before the two's eyes.

"Uhm, Link," Mido said, fear in his voice.

Link glanced back at his friend only to see Zelda was also gone. He whirled around, ready to attack the blue haired woman as he called out, "Bring her back!"

"Can't do," Kotake shook her head as she placed her pointer finger to her cheek. She pointed her left hand at the two, blue snowflakes appearing at will.

Link let out a battle cry as he went for an over the head slice, aiming to strike her down only to find himself frozen. He tried to break free of the ice that now incased him as Kotake's laughter filtering in through the ice, making her sound far away.

"Link!" Mido called out only for Kotake to shoot ice towards the teen on Link's left side, rendering the two frozen.

Kotake blew the two a kiss before disappearing like her sister.

-.-.-.-

"Ah-Ahchoo!" Link rubbed his nose with the corner of the blanket wrapped around his body.

"Don't start that," Mother Teric ordered, keeping her eyes on the syrup she was mixing.

"Sorry," Link said, shifting his feet in the warm water meant to warm him back up.

"Look at us, getting a chill in late spring," Mido said, getting Link to look at the teen next to him, the two sitting in only blankets.

Link shook his head before looking down at his feet.

Two knocks came from the door, getting the two teens to look up as Grandfather's head poked in. "Can I come in?"

Mother Teric glanced over her shoulder to see who it was. "Of course, Sir Link. Your grandson and his friend are lucky not to have hypothermia."

"I just popped in on Lady Epsa, she said you three had been incased in ice all night," Grandfather said, stepping in to close the door behind himself.

"She'd be in the same state as these two if it wasn't for her growing up in the snow," Mother Teric said. She turned around with the bowl in her hands and said, "Alright you two, take a spoonful of this." She dripped the spoon in the brown mix and leaned down towards Mido for him to take the spoonful.

Mido eyed the liquid a moment, pulling a face of disgust.

"It's either this or getting sick and not going with everyone to find Queen Zelda," Mother Teric said, smiling as that got the boy to take the spoonful, gaining a skewed face. She gave Link a similar spoonful, the teen taking it without any complaints.

"Link, it wasn't your fault," Grandfather said, taking Mother Teric's desk chair and turning it so he could sit facing the two. "You got frozen in a block of ice."

"The Tri-force was reacting long before I noticed it," Link admitted, keeping his gaze down to his feet.

"Well under that, I should be ashamed it didn't wake me up," Grandfather said, eyeing the teen. "No one's going to blame you for no noticing something you've only had for less than a year. You fought and were defeated, pick yourself up again and learn from it."

Link looked up at the man and gave him a half smile.

"Now what I came here to tell you. If you want to defeat the Twinrova, you're going to have to find something called a mirror shield," Grandfather said.

"That doesn't sound like a good thing to make a shield out of," Mido offered.

"From what I could find out about it, it's used to deflect magic, not physical attacks," Grandfather offered. "With that, you could defeat the Twinrova quickly."

"Now the big questions, who's got a mirror shield we can use?" Link asked.

"There's a witch in the Lost Woods that might know," Grandfather said. "I've got a map to her house so once you two are free you can head out."

"I'd like to keep them till their temperature's back to normal," Mother Teric said, turning to eye the three.

"I'll go find that map then," Grandfather said, getting to his feet.

"How long do you think we have?" Link asked, stopping the old man from reaching the door handle.

"No one knows," Grandfather admitted, turning to look at the two teens. "There seems to be a few different ways they could go about it."

"And we don't even know where they took her," Mido stated.

"Everyone that's able is out looking," Grandfather said. "Messengers are going to each known kingdom to see if they'll help in the search." The old man took a few steps so he was next to Link and placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "She'll be found."

Link gave Grandfather a smile, thankful for the old man.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What's the witch's name again?' Mido asked as the two rode on horseback through Hyrule Field, heading west.

"Syrup," Link offered, letting Epona go on her own as he looked over the map. "I wonder why they call it the Lost Woods," Link thought out loud.

"As long as _we_ don't get lost," Mido offered, watching Link roll up the map and stick it in Epona's side pouch.

"Hey, do you know what happened to Zelda's parents?" Link asked, finally remembering to ask his friend.

"No, I remember when she joined my class when we were eight but for the longest time I just thought they'd died," Mido explained. "It wasn't until we were eleven I found out they dropped her off with Mr. Lynn. Some wild animal probably got the best of them."

"I hope not. I was trying to find them before Zelda's birthday, I mean I'm sure that'd be a great present," Link said.

"I don't know…" Mido started. "When she was little she never wanted them to come back. She told Mimi she had nightmares of them coming and taking her out of Mr. Lynn's care."

"I'd still like to find them," Link offered. "At least to find out why they left her."

"Hopefully Zelda'll be easier to find then them," Mido said.

Link pulled back on the reins, stopping Epona at a nature-made archway. "Well, here it is, the Lost Woods," he said as Mido stopped his horse next to Epona.

"Hate to see this place at night," Mido said, looking into the forest only for the sun to be blocked by the leaves to leave them with a boding feeling.

"Let's go, hopefully this witch knows where the mirror shield is," Link sighed, getting Epona to move forward into the woods. He pulled the map back out and held it open on Epona's neck as the horse walked forwards.

Mido pushed his horse forwards to follow Link only for the horse to let out a scared whinny. "Com'on Caphrin," Mido said, trying to get the horse to go forwards.

"There's some weird feeling magic here," Link exclaimed, Epona stopping as Link turned to look at Mido and his horse.

"Well Caphrin isn't having it," Mido said, fighting to keep his horse facing forwards.

"We'll have to leave him here then," Link said, thankful Epona was first a work horse.

Mido dismounted and lead Caphrin back to the field, leaving him tied up to a lone tree. He turned back to Epona and ordered, "Move your foot."

Link pulled his foot out of the stirrup and held out his right hand to help his friend up. Mido swung himself up, getting himself conferrable just past Link's saddle.

Link felt the saddle move beneath him as Mido said, "No guy's ever supposed to sit on a horse like this."

Link let out a laugh. "What, you going to get married bear back?"

"Huh?" Mido asked as Link ordered Epona forwards.

"You know, the couple ride off at the end with the bride in the front," Link explained, keeping an eye on the map and the other on the woods.

"Sheikah weddings are a little different," Mido offered.

Link noticed a rock on the map and turned right at it.

"The couple stay until everyone's left and help clean up," Mido continued. "What would your wedding be like, with the mix of Hylian and Sheikah traditions?"

"What?" Link asked, turning right at a crooked tree as he only half listened to Mido. He looked up as his mind registered what his friend had said and exclaimed, "We're not going to get married!"

"Oh so you're going to elope," Mido said, a smile in his voice. "That'd be a bit hard with her being queen."

"Mido!" Link exclaimed only to stop as sunlight streamed in ahead of them. They rode into it in silence only to see Caphrin raise his head, grass in his mouth.

"What? How'd we get back to the entrance?" Mido asked in surprise.

"This _is_ the Lost Woods," Link said, turning Epona around. "Let's try this again." The two rode in silence as Link tried his best to follow the map. They made it to the final bolder on the map as Link said, "Her house should be just up here." He got Epona to turn right at the bolder and sighed in relief as a house in a clearing appeared.

"She must not get a lot of visitors," Mido stated as Link stopped Epona close to the house so the two could dismount.

Link rolled up the map and put it back in the pouch on the side of Epona's saddle. "I hope she doesn't mind us popping in."

The two walked up to the door, keeping an eye out for surprises. Link knocked on the door and took a step back from the door.

"Go away," a female voice ordered, opening the door only long enough for her voice to travel before slamming it shut.

Link glanced over at Mido before looking back at the door. "Excuse me, Miss Syrup?" Link called out. "Please, we just need a moment of your time."

"What'cha want?" Syrup asked, opening the door wide enough so she could see the two. She eyed the two's cloths before saying, "I don't give donations."

"Donations?" Mido echoed.

"No, we're here because we were told you might have a mirror shield," Link said, getting straight to the point.

"Why would you boys want a mirror shield?" Syrup asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Ma'am, the queen's been kidnapped by the Twinrova, we need the mirror shield to save her," Link said, a bit ticked off at being called a boy. Both him and Mido were past their fifteenth birthdays, adults according to Hylian law.

"The Twinrova?! Queen Hana sure will need the mirror shield's help," Syrup said, opening the door for the two to enter as she rushed upwards in the air.

"Queen Hana?" Mido asked as the two stepped inside the wood cottage.

Link looked up to see the cottage looked to be half library and half magician's lair with books reaching up to the ceiling. His eyes traveled high to see if he could find Syrup only to quickly advert his eyes, his face growing hot.

The old woman dropped to the ground, not caring she flashed her bloomers at the two, with a book in her hands. She opened the book as her dress fixed itself, saying, "It's been years since I've made one of those, and I don't think I have the main mettle."

"Well tell us what the mettle is and we'll bring you as much as you need," Mido said.

Syrup stopped at a page and skimmed her finger down before opening her mouth to a smile. "Here it is. Genimian, that's what it is."

"Where can we get some for you?" Link asked, having no idea about metals.

"Last I knew the only people that had some were in Arcadia," Syrup said, looking up only to see confused faces. "I know we didn't have good relations with them but has it gotten that bad?"

"When was the last time you left the Lost Woods?" Link asked.

Syrup looked at Link in surprise. "Well, it'd have to be on eighty years now, come to think of it. Now that you mention it, you look an awful lot like that young knight I used to see. What was his name? Link?"

"That'd be my great-grandfather," Link gave her a flash of a smile. "Where is Arcadia, I've never heard of it before."

"North of Death Mountain, about a day's trip from here," Syrup said. "Your great-grandfather, you don't say."

"Are you crazy?" Mido asked, getting the two to turn to look at him. "I live next to Death Mountain and even the Gorons don't go north of the mountain."

"Why?" Syrup asked.

Mido shrugged, "Don't know, never thought to ask. I just assumed if Gorons don't wanna go there, I don't either."

"Well we're going there," Link said. "We need that genimian."

"You are crazy!" Mido exclaimed.

"How far out past Death Mountain is Arcadia?" Link asked the witch.

"You'll see the kingdom once you peak the mountain," Syrup said.

"Thank you, we'll be as quick as we can to bring it back for you," Link said with a smile.

"I better get working on the rest of what's needed," Syrup said, her eyes going back to the book still open in her hands.

"You are crazy," Mido repeated himself as Link led him out of the witch's cottage, the door closing behind them.

"You're coming with me, aren't you?" Link asked as he mounted Epona. He pulled his right foot out of the stirrup and held out his hand.

"Just means I'm crazy too," Mido offered, taking Link's hand to get up on Epona.

"What are we going to tell Oto?" Link asked as he got Epona to head back into the dark woods.

"Oh he'll be rubbing it in for weeks," Mido rolled.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You have to go where?" Izo asked. The two made it back to the castle in no time and went straight for Izo's office to fill him and the knights there in.

"I know, who knew there was a kingdom on the other side of Death Mountain?" Link said with a shrug.

"I did," Grandfather's voice said, getting the two to turn and see the old man sitting at a table with a map on it.

"And?" Link asked, sensing there was more.

"Poison flooded the region about seventy years or so ago," Grandfather explained. "Part of the reason why the Gorons settled where they did was to prevent anyone from going into the poison."

"So the Arcadians?" Mido asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"There might be a few, but unless the Deku Dokus have been wiped out, the land is still unlivable," Grandfather offered. "As for the Genimian, I don't know of any other mine for it besides that one in Arcadia."

"Deku Dokus?" Link asked.

"Deku Babas that spit out poison," Grandfather explained. "Also the reason you don't see any kikwies anymore."

"They die like regular babas, right?" Mido asked, getting a nod from the old man. "Then we'll shoot them out. Neither of us are as good of a shot as Zelda is but we know how to use a bow."

"I'll see what I can do about getting you a lot of arrows," Izo said, turning to another squire in the room.

"I'll send word to Pepper to get you some food packed away," Grandfather said, pushing himself out of his chair. He stopped as he pointed a figure at Link. "And I think I might have a map to that mine in Arcadia."

"Thanks Grandfather," Link smiled. He turned to his friend and ordered, "Come on, let's go get you a bow." He led his friend out of the room and the two headed to the practice yard only to catch Oto on his way in to find them.

After filling him in on what he missed Oto exclaimed, "I knew it!"

Link went straight for the weapons shed, avoiding Sir Ivon's strange devices, and pulled a practice bow off the wall. "Well that's the thing, they might not exist anymore."

"I hope they do, to think of meeting someone outside the known kingdoms," Oto said, a smile on his face.

Link eyed Oto before handing the bow to Mido. "You wanna come?" Link asked, unsure.

"Somebody's gotta cook your food, you're cooking's terrible," Oto said.

Link went over to the other side of the shed where his bow was hung, pulling it off the wall. "It's not that bad, is it?"

Oto pulled a face as Mido found the wall of armory interesting.

"It could be better," Mido offered, turning back to Link.

"It's agreed then, I'm coming along," Oto said, nodding his head.

"Do you know how to shoot?" Mido asked.

"No!" Link exclaimed, stopping Oto from answering. "I tried to teach him once, he somehow shot himself with a practice arrow in between his eyes!"

Mido looked at Oto only to break out laughing, "How?"

"I don't even know what happened, but Link won't let me touch a bow now," Oto shrugged.

"Come on, we've gotta get a wagon ready," Link shook his head. "Hopefully the trail's not too bad after so long."

-.-.-.-

"Hey, we need to stop off in Kakariko?" Link asked, glancing up at the sign as they passed under it. He repositioned his hold on the reins as the three sat squished together on the bench seat of the wagon with Epona pulling with the help of Bramaton, one of Pepper's work horses.

"Naw, actually, yeah. I better," Mido said, turning to look at Link. "Mr. Lynn expected me back today."

"If he heard about Zelda, I'm sure he figured out why you hadn't returned," Oto offered, noticing eyes turning towards them as Link drove them towards the almost complete windmill.

"Mido, there you are!" a male voice called, getting Link to stop the wagon.

The three turned to see who had called out only to see a burly man walk over with a plank of building wood over his shoulder. The man stopped next to the wagon and said, "What's going on? They scrambled the warriors this morning."

"Zelda was kidnapped last night," Mido explained, looking around Oto from his seat in the middle.

"Lynn's probably out as well than," the man said.

"When you see him, tell him I'm helping the Hylian knights," Mido said. "Hopefully we'll be home soon."

"Good, then your mother can nag you instead of me," the man said with a smile before turning off back to what he was doing.

"Well that's done, let's go," Mido said, sitting back in his seat.

Link got the two horses to move forwards with a flick of the reins as Oto asked, "Was that your father?"

"Yeah," Mido nodded his head. "Mother's still kinda mad we went behind her back to get me into training."

"Mothers are going to be mothers," Link shrugged, getting the horses to go up the base of the mountain where he and Zelda had first talked almost a year ago. "My mother even does the milk run now just to have an excuse to come to the castle."

"I wish she wouldn't," Oto mumbled.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Trina's more help then she is," Oto admitted.

"That's sad when your eight year old sister's more help," Mido joked, letting out a laugh.

Link rolled his eyes, not surprised his mom wasn't any help bringing the milk. Really he wished she'd stop coming into the castle, definitely during practice. Izo's gotten too many laughs in at his expense.

He directed the horses around a bend as they continued their accent. Out of nowhere, a bolder appeared, rolling down at them getting a surprised scream from himself and Oto as Mido called out, "Look out!"

Link quickly ordered the horses to the right, hoping they could avoid the bolder only for the falling rock to unfold and show itself to be a Goron trying to stop its decent on its belly. Link pulled back on the reins in a panic, stopping Epona and Bramaton just as the Goron's hands touched their hooves.

"Are you ok?" Mido asked as the three jumped out of the wagon.

They rushed over as the Goron got back on his feet as he said, "I'm fine, though you gave me a heart attack. What do you three think you're doing bringing a wagon up here?"

"We need some Genimian," Link explained.

"Some what?"

"It's on the other side of the mountain," Oto offered.

"You're gonna have ta talk to the chief than," the Goron said. "Years ago the road was gated off and guarded so no one goes through."

"Could you take us to him?" Link asked. "It's very important we get that mettle."

"Sure, but with that royal going missing everyone's been busy," the Goron admitted. "I don't know if he'll be able to give you a moment."

"I hope he can," Mido offered, glancing at Link.

The four walked up the slope with the horses behind them and followed the Goron into a cave that showed to be the epicenter of every cave in the mountain.

Link stopped the horses just inside the cave and the three followed their Goron guide deeper inside the cave. As they walked through Link noticed new carvings on the walls of the Gorons dancing.

They were led down a smaller cave and into a room bustling with Gorons, the one with the most body paint standing at the table. A few eyes turned their way but no one said a word about the humans as they followed their guide to the chief Goron.

"Dad, these humans wanna talk to you," the guide said, getting the chief Goron to turn and see them.

"Kawagoron, didn't I tell you?" the chief asked, eyeing the youngest Goron in the room. "I'm sorry son, I don't have time today."

"Sir, we have a way of defeating those who kidnapped the Queen of Hyrule," Mido said, getting more eyes on them with his words. "We just need your blessing to cross over onto the north side of the mountain."

"Truly?" the chief asked, stunned by their words. He shook his head before saying, "But I couldn't allow it, letting you go to the north would be committing you to death."

"We're coming as Deku Doku exterminators," Link said with a smile. "It's long past time those poisonous plants were killed."

The chief looked at the three for a moment, "I've seen you three before, haven't I?" he asked. "You're normally around Queen Zelda."

"Yes sir, we're her friends," Oto offered.

The chief Goron looked the three over before sighing. He turned towards the Goron standing beside him and said, "Sangoron, take these three to the gate and tell Egg they have my blessing."

"Of course, Geegoron," the male said, giving the chief a nod. He eyed the humans before walking towards the center cave as the three went to follow him.

The four headed back to the main entrance, picking up the horses and wagon on the way out.

"Egg is an odd name for a Goron, isn't it?" Mido asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"An odd name for an odd Goron," Sangoron said, leading them up the winding trail to the peak of the mountain. "Egg lives up here so we gave him the job of guarding the gate."

"So he's kind of a hermit?" Oto asked,

"Not kind of, he is one," Sangoron flashed them a smile before it quickly left. "Come on, the gate's just over the peak."

The three humans paused as they got to the mountain peak, taking in the vast land in front of them. Purple clouds covered everything, giving the wasteland an ominous look to it.

"I'm sure it looked beautiful back in your grandfather's day," Oto said.

"Back in his day we were still good friends with the Arcadians," Sangoron admitted, realizing the three weren't behind him so he stopped and turned to look up at them. "If you happen to find one alive, tell them the Gorons still extend that hand of friendship."

"Will do, Sangoron," Link smiled.

Sangoron turned back to the path, signaling to the humans to continue following him. The path led them in a crevasse, the wagon's wheels falling into the almost faded ruts of long ago. They stopped at a wooden gate as Sangoron poked his head into a lone cave.

"Egg, I need you to open the gate please!" Sangoron called out.

"Sangoron, is that you ol' boy?" a strange accented voice called out. An old hunched over Goron walked out, his pant full of color on his dark brown body. "Must be important to see ye all the way over here on the dark side of the mountain." He let out a raspy laugh that turned into a hacking caught, forcing the four to wait for him to catch his breath.

Once Egg stopped coughing Sangoron said, "Just need you to open the gate for these humans. Geegoron gave them his blessing."

"Gee's gone to making and keeping death threats?" Egg asked as he turned to lumber back into his cave. "A lot sure has changed since I last popped into the main cave."

Sangoron crossed his arms over his chest as he stared into the cave, not giving the question a response.

Link leaned to his right, hoping to look inside as his friends followed suit, more sounds of crashing coming out of the cave.

"Ha ha! Found it," Egg called out as he made his way out of the cave. He made it back out into the sunshine with an iron key in hand. "Darn thing fell behind me bed."

"Thanks Egg," Link said, offering the Goron a smile.

"You three humans are serious?" Egg asked, stopping to look at them.

"Yeah, we are," Link said as Mido nodded his head.

"Well then, I hope to see ye come back," Egg said. He looked at them for a moment as they got onto the wagon before going to the gate and unlocking the massive lock. He pulled back the gate and looked up at the three. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Oto said, giving the old Goron a smile as Link flicked the reins.

The three rode forwards through the gate and continued along the path down the mountain.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You know, it just hit me," Mido said as they rounded the last bend in the path to see a cloud of purple just ahead. Link stopped the horses and looked at Mido for him to finish. "Why hadn't anyone else done this?"

"Maybe the Arcadians weren't all that nice back then, I don't know," Link said as he stood up and stepped over the bench to stand in the wagon. He picked up the two bows, handing one to Mido, before dropping down on one knee.

Oto pulled out the map from the pouch just behind the bench and opened it up. He looked up at what they were facing only to say, "And to think that crumbled down building was somebody's house."

"Well there's our first Deku Doku," Mido said, grabbing an arrow from behind him and shooting it at the plant snapping in their direction. The arrow went through the snapping head, killing it with one shot.

"Nice," Link smiled. "Now if all our shots could be that well aimed."

Slowly the three worked their way into the old abandoned city, the air clearing as they killed more Deku Dokus. After each kill, Oto would stop the wagon and Link or Mido would just out to grab the used arrows to conserve on their forty some arrows they had been given.

"Hey, we're coming up to the old castle town," Oto announced, getting Link to look around.

Link saw, through the dispersing purple cloud of poison, a lone tower standing amongst rubble brethren. A cloth flapped from the top of the tower but it was either too destroyed or just too far away for Link to make out any markings, if it had ever had any. It made him fear to ever see Hyrule castle in such a state. "How have these Deku Dokus not spread past Death Mountain?" Link asked.

"Well if we kill them, then we won't have to worry about it," Mido said, taking aim as Oto stopped the wagon. Mido released his arrow only for his shot to go low, nicking the stem. He pulled out another arrow and swiftly killed the poisonous plant.

A screech turned Link to the left, quickly firing off an arrow at a Deku Doku that they hadn't noticed.

"Ugh, I'm starting to feel sick," Oto admitted, his face going a skewed.

"Let's turned around and get back into clean air for a bit," Link said, sitting down on his butt as he noticed he felt strange himself.

Oto ordered the horses to turn around and head back the way they came as Link smiled, already feeling back to normal as they got back into cleaner air.

"Hey can we eat now?" Mido asked, sitting his bow behind him in the wagon. "I'm starving."

"I was hoping we'd make it to the mine before we settled down," Link admitted, glancing up to see they only had an hour at most of sunlight before it disappeared for the day.

"Syrup did say it was a day's journey and we did start after lunch," Mido reminded. "I think we did great to make it so far in one afternoon."  
"I guess you're right," Link sighed as Oto stopped the wagon in a clear patch of dirt.

"So who wants to figure out how that weird-o new tent gets put together?" Mido asked, jumping out of the wagon. He went over to the horses and started getting them unstrapped from the wagon.

"I need someone to help me get a fire going," Oto said, getting up to his feet and turning to the pack behind him that held their food.

"I guess I'll figure it out," Link said, grabbing the bundle of lacquered cloth and polished sticks. He jumped out of the wagon and knelt down, dropping the bundle on the ground. He unrolled the cloth, finding some strange type of mettle clips in a bag as well as handwritten instructions. "You'd think if instructions came with it, that just means it's too complicated," Link mumbled to himself.

Mido got the fire going quickly and in no time Oto had dinner over the fire, seasoning the air with the smell of cooking food.

Link glanced over his shoulder and smelled seasonings he couldn't recognize as Oto sautéed a slab of pork with some vegetables on the side of the iron pan. Link's grip on the poles loosened and before he could turn around the tent felt apart. He quickly turned back to his work only to gawk at the pile of sticks and cloth. "Oh come on!" Link exclaimed.

"Here, let me help you," Mido sighed, sitting the fire wood he had gathered next to Oto. He walked over to Link and dropped down on his knees. He picked up the instructions and skimmed through it. With two people the tent was put together just as Oto was finishing up.

"And you two fought with that for what?" Oto asked, cutting up the pork on a plate he managed to stow away.

"It's supposed to protect us from any poison during the night," Mido offered.

"Grandfather convinced Wizard Pilock to lend us his proto-type," Link explained.

"So it hasn't been tested yet?" Oto asked, his head jumping up to look at them.

"No, we're the test group," Link shrugged. "Can't be helped. Anyway I'd rather something that might work then nothing at all."

"Guess you're right," Oto sighed before going back to preparing dinner. He separated the meat and dished out the vegetables.

-.-.-.-

 _I knew I shouldn't've had a drink that late,_ Link thought as his bladder woke him up. He turned to laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling of the tent as Mido let out a snore. Next to Link the teen rolled over, quieting down the small tent.

Link let out a silent growl before sitting up. He felt along the front of the tent for the buttons holding the door shut and found them. Quickly unbuttoning the row of wooden buttons, Link crawled out the hole, careful to check the air before fully emerging. He stood straight, stretching his back, before leaning down to button the door back up.

Movement behind him caught his attention, getting him to whirl around, his left hand reaching for his sword only for it to grab air as his eyes only located Epona and Bramaton. Epona let out a snort, turning her head to him to show she'd made the sound. Link went over to where she laid and knelt down to pet her muzzle. "Go back to sleep, girl," Link whispered.

Epona pushed her head into his hand as her eyes closed.

Link stood up, taking his hand away from his horse, and looked around for a safe place to go. He went over to the remains of a wall nearby and raised up his undershirt to relieve himself.

He turned around once done to head back to camp only to freeze as something sounded just beyond their camp. As he listened for more, thinking it might have been just a Deku Doku moving about, he could almost make out a coughing sound.

Link's eyes opened wide as he realized what that might mean. He quickly went over to the wagon and grabbed his bow and a few arrows. Still barefoot, Link rushed off in the direction the coughing was coming from. He put the bow in his right hand, wrapping his middle finger around the five arrows he had grabbed so not to drop them, and knocked the sixth as he came up to a sleeping Deku Doku. He fired the arrow, killing the poisonous plant in its sleep before calling out, "Hello!? Where are you? I'm coming to help!"

"Over here!" a rasping male voice called out.

Link fired two more arrows at more Deku Dokus, not bothering to find these arrows in the purple moonlight. As the source of the poison started disappearing, clear moonlight made its way to the ground so Link could see a man dressed in what used to be white armor, stained purple with poison. Link quickly killed the last Deku Doku in the area before dropping the last two arrows. He threw the bow over his head, sticking his arm through it so he had both hands free, and went over to the man. "Hang in there, I'll get you to clean air."

Getting no response from the man, Link quickly pulled the man's arm up and over his shoulders before doing his best to pull him up and drag the man back to camp. Once Link got within a few meters of the tent Link called out, "Mido! Oto! Wake up!"

Link struggled under the man's weight, determined to get the man as close to the tent as he could. He dropped the man a meter away from the tent and put an ear to his chest.

"Who is this?" Mido asked, standing straight after getting out of the tent.

"I don't know but his breathing sounds like it's already getting better," Link said, getting up and looking towards his friend. "But his cloths seems to have absorbed the poison, help me get them off him."

The two quickly pulled off the cloths the most damaged by poison, leaving the man in an undershirt and a pair of crème trousers. They turned the poison cloth and cleaned their hands with some drinking water, leaving the man's metal armor out to air out in the night.

As the two sat around the burning pile of cloths, Mido glanced at the man and said, "I wonder where he's from, he's got tiny ears."

"Who knows, but there was a strange crest on his surcoat. Maybe he's a knight of an unknown kingdom," Link shrugged, not sure.

"And yet Oto's sleeping like a baby through all of this," Mido let out a laugh. His laugh turned into a yawn, getting a smile out of his friend.

"I'll watch him first, go back to sleep," Link offered. "I'll wake you up when I wanna catch a nap."

"Alight," Mido said, standing up. "Night."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Link climbed out of the empty tent, dressed and ready for the new day, to find Oto cooking something over the fire and Mido dropping a pile of wood next to Oto. Laying where Link had left him was the unknown man, color coming back into his face.

"Morning Link," Oto said, keeping an eye on the omelet he was making.

"How did you bring eggs?" Link asked, putting on his green cap.

"I know how to pack," Oto shrugged. "I wish I had packed some sausages or bacon, it might wake our guest."

"Let him sleep, who knows when he last had clean air to breath," Link said, looking down at the man still lying on his back.

"I wanna know how he made it that far like he did," Mido said, sitting down by the fire to wait for the food to be ready.

"I don't know, when I found him all he had with him was a sword and some sort of long knife," Link realized, looking at the two weapons sitting next to the man's armor.

"He might've lost his distance weapon," Oto offered. He scooped out the omelet he just finished onto a plate and cut the giant disk of egg into four pieces. He pulled a little pot out of the fire with his gloved hand and drizzled the sauce on each piece of omelet. He rolled each piece up before smiling at his work. "There we go, breakfast is ready."

"Finally, I'm starving," Mido said, quickly taking a role of omelet.

The three ate their breakfast in silence and were soon starting to pack their things up.

"What are we gonna do about him?" Mido asked as he helped Oto put away the cooking ware he had brought.

Link glanced at the man as he had started taking the tent down and shrugged, "I guess if he still hasn't woken up when we're heading out we'll put him in the wagon."

"Hope he doesn't think we're kidnapping him," Oto offered.

"I don't," the man said before letting out a cough. All three turned to see him struggling to sit up as a coughing fit took him over.

Link quickly turned around and helped the man into a sitting position, gaining the man to give him a smile as he knelt down to look the man in the eye.

"Thanks, those poisonous yuled sure did a number on me," the man said only to freeze as he took in Link's features.

Link eyed the man back before saying, "What?"

"Sorry, it's just… the stories are true. There really are elf people," the man said.

"What's an elf?" Mido asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he took it more as an insult.

The man turned to look up at Mido and held up his head hands as he said," I mean no offence. Elves are magical beings with long ears, like you three have."

"So where you're from, people have small ears?" Oto asked. He dropped down to his knees to talk with the strange man as he handed him the forth piece of omelet.

"Yeah." The man took a bite of his breakfast before looking down at himself. "Uhm, this is an awkward question but what happened to my clothes?"

"We had to burn them," Link admitted. The man gave him a panicked looked as Link quickly added. "The poison had absorbed into your surcoat. Your armor and weapons are over there by the wagon."

The man's face dropped. "I guess it was for the best…" He looked up at the three and gave a smile. "Thank you. My name is Façade, seventh prince of Arcadia."

"Arcadia!" Oto smiled. "Wasn't that here?"

"Yeah, we moved north of here to avoid the poisonous yuled, about a day's journey by horse." The man looked around at their camp as he finished the small breakfast and said, "Speaking of, you wouldn't've seen my horse would you?"

"You were on your own when I found you. Your horse might've run off in a panic with all this poison," Link admitted. He took in a breath as he realized he'd forgotten his manners. "Oh, sorry. I'm Link and this is Oto of Hyrule and Mido of the Sheikah Tribe."

"Hate to say it, but we need to get back to work," Mido said, keeping his face stern.

"Are you good to stand?" Oto asked.

Façade gripped his hands in fists a moment, looking down at them before nodding his head. "I believe so."

Link and Oto got up to their feet and the two helped the man back to his feet, only letting go once Façade had his balance. Oto and Mido went back to putting their wares back in the wagon as Link went back to work at putting up the tent.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are three boys of your age doing all the way out here?" Façade asked, making his way to his belongings by the wagon.

"We actually need a metal that's only known to be in the mines east of the old city," Oto offered. "It's called Genimian."

"Oh, the old Jinkin's mine," Façade realized.

"What?" Link asked, rolling up the tent.

"The Jinkin family ran the distribution of Genimian back when my people lived here," Façade explained. "There's a popular story everyone grows up hearing that the Jinkin family blocked the entrance and still lives in the mine."

"I hope they're friendly if they still live there," Oto offered.

"They'd be dead unless they made some way of getting clean air," Mido rolled, placing the bag of food in the wagon.

"Well some versions go that their ghosts haunt the mine and surrounding area," Façade offered, picking up his boots to put back on. "Depends on who tells it."

"So what are you doing out here, being a prince and all?" Link asked, tying up the rolled up tent before standing up with it in his arms.

"Seventh prince, which is pretty much a pointless title," Façade offered, buckling his boot. "I figured I'd see if there was a way to get rid of all these poisonous yuleds but my plan failed." He looked around them and even noticed a bit of blue sky through the purple haze. "Though you three seemed to be doing well."

"We've been killing them like normal Deku Babas," Link offered, placing the tent in the wagon. "Mido, help me strap on the horses."

"Deku Babas?"

"The non-poisonous version of these things," Oto offered, putting his now clean pans back in the wagon. He looked at the man and said, "We call their race dekus, after the Deku Tribe."

"How many tribes do you have?" Façade asked, surprised.

"Well there's the Kingdom of Hyrule, the Zoras, the Gorons, the Gerudo, Dekus, Wind Tribe, and the Sheikah," Link offered, testing Epona's straps.

"Don't forget the new river Zoras," Mido added, turning to Façade. "Those guys don't care who you are."

"What about you, any surrounding kingdoms?" Oto asked, getting up onto the bench of the wagon as Mido took the seat next to him.

Link motioned for Façade to follow him into the back of the wagon as Façade said," Yeah, there's the Hamptons, Botons, the Swins, and some little group of nomads that go through all the kingdoms."

"Well once we save Zelda we need to come up here and get a thing going between our kingdoms," Link offered with a smile.

"Zelda?" Façade asked.

The three filled him in on what had happened as they followed the map to find the old mine, killing Deku Dokus on the way.

"Actually I think I saw those witches right as I was leaving Arcadia," Façade admitted after they finished telling their tale. "You said one had blue hair and the other had red?"

Link nodded his head as he knocked another arrow and they stopped for Mido to pick up the used one.

"They have big noses and dark skin?"

"Yeah, that's them," Oto said, his voice surprised.

"What were they doing past Death Mountain?" Mido asked, getting back in the wagon with the arrow in hand.

"They were asking for directions to Saint Helan's Caverns," Façade said.

"Did they have a blond haired girl our age with them?" Link asked, holding out hope.

"No, the two were on foot, which is why I remember them."

Link shot a Deku Doku, taking in the information.

"Why were they looking for a cavern?" Mido asked as he shot another Deku Doku in front of them.

"Well Saint Helan's Cavern's named after the dead saint for a reason," Façade explained. "According to legend she raised a man back from the dead. She was buried down there and people created a shrine for her."

"Crud," Link mumbled, releasing an arrow before reaching for more to be next to him.

"That doesn't sound good," Oto admitted.

"Why?"

"The witches are planning to bring back to life a demon king," Link said.

"Oh," Façade's face fell, understanding.

A strange silence came over the four as they worked their way to the remains of the old mine. They found the mine in the side of a cliff face boarded up by planks and rocks. The four went to work at taking down the planks and made short work of making a way into the old mine.

"Whoh, it's a bit dusty," Mido said, pushing the last of the boulders out of their way only for a dust cloud to appear and get him coughing.

"We better watch out, who knows what made this their home," Link said, finding a stick to make into a torch.

In no time they found the strange reflecting metal still sitting in an old mining cart, the whole mine showing signs of quick abandonment.

"Well this was easier than I expected," Oto admitted, looking into the cart with the help of Link's torch as the three looked in as well.

"I hope this is enough," Mido said, eyeing the cart.

"She's making a shield, not a whole suit of armor," Link retorted with a laugh. "Let's get this all loaded up in the wagon and then you two can get it back to Syrup."

"Wait, what about you?" Mido asked, shocked into looking at his friend.

"He's gotta get back to Arcadia somehow," Link said, throwing his thumb at Façade. "And I wanna see what the witches were doing in that cavern and what they might've already done with Zelda."

Mido opened his mouth to make a retort, only to close it without making a sound.

"Your grandfather's going to kill us," Oto said, rubbing the back of his neck. He dropped his arm before adding, "But I'm sure he'll understand."

"Just make sure Syrup gets this shield made," Link said, putting his torch in a crack on the wall so he could have his hands free.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Link and Façade waved as Mido and Oto left on the wagon. Link turned to Façade, the man holding the arrows Mido could spare, and said, "Alright, lead the way."

Façade pointed his bundle of arrows northward and the two started walking in that direction. "We should be close to the west wall from here."

"That's good," Link offered, killing a Deku Doku with a single shot. "I hate to ask but when we get there could I buy a horse off of you or do you know where I could?"

"I'll give you one, as thanks for saving my life," Façade offered. "Anyway, I don't think you have our type of currency."

"You don't take rupees?" Link asked, surprised.

"If it isn't made out of gold or silver, nope," Façade shrugged.

"Well than, thank you," Link smiled up at the man.

"Like I said, you and your friends saved me and you're helping me get home," Façade said. "I don't want to take up too much of your time but I would like you to meet my brother, he's king. Then I'll take you to Saint Helan's Cavern."

"Oh good, I have a message from the Gorons if I managed to find any Arcadians," Link said, remembering what Sangornon had told him.

The two made their way through old Arcadia mostly in silence as Link shot down what Deku Dokus they passed. They found three fourths of a building remaining and paused to eat the apples Oto gave them. As they continued north, Façade asked, "How are you doing this?"

"What?" Link asked, taking aim as another plant came into view.

"For decades the Arcadian Army has tried different things to get through these, bow and arrows included," Façade explained. "The poison seemed to eat through yew."

"You?" Link asked, confused as he shot the Deku Doku.

"A type of wood we use to make our bows and arrows," Façade offered. "Actually every type of wood we tried seemed to have the same problem."

"These are made from deku sticks, maybe that's why they don't have a problem," Link offered the two walking forward so he could pick up his arrow.

"Deku, that's what you call these plants, right?"

"That's the race of plant, yeah," Link looked ahead of them for a moment only to stop at the sight of a stone wall towering upwards and even taller stone structures beyond it. "Is that Arcadia?"

Façade looked up and smiled, "Yap, home sweet home." He looked along the wall for a moment before motioning towards their left. "There, just through the fog, you can see the west gate."

Link looked and smiled, "You know, I think the Deku Doku's are clearing out. Yesterday the poison was much thicker."

"If it's not too much to ask, could I keep some of your arrows so my brother's army could finish killing these darn plants?" Façade asked, the two heading to the gate.

"Of course," Link nodded.

As they got closer to the gate Link noticed less Deku Dokus and looked up to see an untainted sky.

"Gate keeper!" Façade bellowed as they stopped a short distance away from the gate.

"'Ayt!" a male voice called out as a panel slid to the side to show a man's head through the stone doorway. "Oh! Prince Façade!" Give me one second, your highness." The panel closed shut before the doors started to move inwards.

As Link put his bow on his back, the doors opened enough for him to see inside. Before him opened a city all made out of seemingly stone materials. People rushed from side to side of the dirt road, some carrying their wares as they carried on with their daily lives. The closest turned to the gate only to stop and stare as the two walked into Arcadia's market town. Link noticed a woman whispering to her friend and was sure they were noticing his ears.

Façade looked down at himself before letting out a sigh. "Not exactly how I like for my people to see me," Façade mumbled quietly enough Link figured he wasn't supposed to hear.

Link glanced over at the prince before remembering the man was pretty much walking the town in his underwear and armor. "I could take off my tunic, then they'd notice me more then you," Link offered, blushing at just the idea as he looked ahead of himself.

Façade let out a polite laugh before saying, "No, though the thought's interesting."

Link noticed he could make out a word or two of what the towns people were saying, noticing it was a mix between them talking about their youngest prince and the "stranger" or "elf boy". He never thought he would ever be self-conscious of his ears but he found himself wanting to pull down his cap over his long ears. To get his mind off of what he was hearing he asked, "So you're the youngest of your siblings?"

"Yes, my eldest brother, Phylup, took the throne five years ago when our father retired. Counting him I've got two older brothers and four older sisters," Façade offered, keeping his head held high as they made their way through the city. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, a brother and sister, both younger than me," Link said, glad for the small talk. The two turned with the road, showing a grand castle ahead of them reaching high up in the sky. Link looked up as his feet kept with Façade, the teen trying to see the top of the tallest spires.

"What? Don't you have castles in Hyrule?" Façade asked, smiling at Link's awed face.

"Hyrule castle's nowhere near this big," Link admitted. "I'm glad. I still get lost in it as it is."

"You work in the castle?" Façade asked.

"Well, I am a squire," Link said. "The knights and squires of Hyrule live on the castle grounds. Also my best friend is the queen so when I'm not training I'm still at the castle."

"Are you betrothed to her?" Façade asked.

"What?" Link asked, looking up at him only for his eyes to widen as he quickly turned back to look at the growing castle in front of them. "No! Nothing like that!" We're just friends." Link felt his face heat up as Façade looked at him.

"She's lucky to have a friend like you," Façade said.

The two walked through the castle gates, Link noticing every solder they past put their hand up to their head like they were blocking light from their eyes. On their surcoats held the same crest Façade had had on his.

"You mind waiting out here for a bit?" Façade asked. "I'll go get dressed and tell my brother."

Link nodded his head and watched as the man headed for a doorway, leaving Link in a courtyard. He looked around, seeing the grounds people had a variety of flowers surrounding a stone bench. He took the chance he had and sat down, sitting his half of the arrows next to him, as he took in the courtyard and all the people bustling about. Every once in a while a stray gaze would look at Link but it seemed everyone was too busy to stop and satisfy their curiosity.

A boy close to Talon and Trina's age walked over from a part of the courtyard that led deeper into the castle and stopped a few steps away from where Link sat.

"What are you?" the boy asked, putting a thumb through the belt around his waist.

"Human, like you," Link said, looking the boy over. He noticed the boy's brown cloths showed ware at the end of his shirt and patches on his knees but the kid held an air of importance.

"No you're not, you look cursed," the boy stated.

"I could say the same about you," Link retorted.

The boy looked at him in surprise before coldly asking, "Why?"

"My ears are a gift from a goddess," Link offered, knowing in the back of his mind he shouldn't be pushing the kid on.

"Prince Erik!" a panicked female voice called out, getting the boy to turn around to see an overweight woman with her hands on her hips. "It's time for your lessons and you're still not dressed."

"Fine," Erik rolled his eyes towards Link before turning to go with the woman.

Link watched the two go back the way they'd come before smirking.

"Link?" a new voice asked, getting Link to jump to his feet. He looked in the direction of the voice to see a solder, his left hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Yes?"

"The king is ready to see you now," the solder said. "This way please."

Link grabbed his arrows and followed the solder deeper into the courtyard, where Prince Erik had left through, and up steps into a grand foyer. Link took in all he could of the artwork along the walls, noticing royalty of the past. A few of the paintings seemed to have gone through more than any piece of art should, watermarks, or poison marks, Link realized, stained the paint.

The solder led Link through a pair of double doors and stood just past the door, letting Link take in the throne room. The plush red carpet beneath his boots almost felt too thick, forcing Link to be wary of his footing. He walked up the room where Façade stood to the left of a man dressed in a mix of purple and red, both standing in front of the throne, talking to one another.

Façade noticed Link walking up the room and turned to face him with a smile. "Link, let me introduce my brother, King Phylup," Façade said as Link stopped a few steps away from the two. "Brother, this is who I was talking about."

Link bowed, hoping to be polite, and said, "It's an honor to meet you."

"Likewise. Tell me, my brother says you're from the Kingdom of Hyrule?" King Phylup asked.

"Yes sir, south of the mountains," Link offered, looking up at the king as he stood straight. "Speaking of, the Gorons I passed on my way here offer their hand in friendship like they did years ago."

"The Gorons?" King Phylup asked.

"The rock eaters of old," Façade reminded.

"Oh, them," Phylup nodded his head. "I do apologize, the only writing that still survives from the poisoning is tainted and hard to make out and those old enough to remember them are old enough their memory has started failing them."

"I understand, if it wasn't for my Great-Grandfather, none of us would even have known where Arcadia used to stand," Link offered. "We're still working on fixing our history books from the previous king."

"He's given us arrows that will actually kill the poisonous yuled," Façade said, holding up the bundle still in his hand.

"Take them as a gift of friendship from Hyrule," Link smiled.

King Phylup took an arrow from the handful his brother held out and looked it over. "And they work?" he asked, looking at his brother.

"Better than anything I've ever seen," Façade smiled. "Get a few solders equipped with these and that field will be safe again."

King Phylup took the rest of the arrows and called out, "Chief Simon."

The solder that had led Link into the room walked up to the three, his face unchanging as he accepted the arrows.

"Take Sir Raymon and start a rotation of two clearing out the poisonous yuled."

Chief Simon did the motion of blocking the sun from his eyes before taking the arrows and turned to leave.

"Pardon my asking, but you seem like you're used to dealing with royals of other people," King Phylup said, eyeing Link.

"When you're friends with the Queen you end up finding yourself drug along," Link offered.

"Hopefully soon you can bring your queen so I can meet her," King Phylup smiled. "In the mean time I owe you a gift in return."

"All I ask is your blessing to enter Saint Helan's Cavern,"

"Façade did mention you needing to go there, and I grant it though it is unneeded," King Phylup admitted. "Saint Helan didn't like boundaries in people so we keep it open to all in her memory. He also mentioned you have need of a horse."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Link found himself riding next to Façade as the two rode deeper into Arcadia, passing the practice field as they headed to Saint Helan's Cavern. "I wish I could stay for a few days," Link admitted, watching a pair of squires duel. He repositioned the quiver hanging off his belt that now held his arrows, another gift from Façade.

"Well unless you plan on heading south at night, I could spar with you after dinner," Façade said. "Do you know the art of Fencing?"

"No, I've never heard of it," Link admitted, imagining fighting with a fence post as he turned back to the prince.

"Well after dinner I'll show you the basics," Façade smiled.

"That'd be great, thanks," Link smiled.

"Now, what is it about Saint Helan's Cavern you need to see?" Façade asked.

"Just what the witches might've headed there for," Link admitted. He looked down at the horse he sat atop, noticing the horse's black mane as he added, "And also why they didn't have Zelda when you saw them."

"Well best case, they just had her locked up in some spell so she couldn't escape," Façade offered.

"Worst case, they have someone helping them and who knows what he'd do to her," Link added, giving voice to his fear.

The two rode along the path in silence, only passing an old man heading back to town as the sun started to kiss the horizon.

"Well, there's the entrance," Façade announced as a wooden archway framed the cave's opening. "In a few weeks this place will be jumping with people but right now it looks like it'll just be us and the shriness."

"Shriness?" Link asked, the two getting their horses over to the long pole and dismounted so to tie their horses to it.

"The woman who takes care of the shrine," Façade explained. "She might be able to tell us if those witches even arrived."

The two walked through the detailed archway to go inside the cavern, candles decorating the walls and edges of the floor to give the cave a conferrable glow.

"Blessings. Oh, Prince Façade! What can I do for you?" a female voice said, getting the two to see a woman just in her twenties walking over to them from a mat laid on the floor. Her dark brown hair was pulled up in a white head dress with square beads hanging off the side of her face. She wore a dress made of purple and white, wrapped around her body as if it was only a cloth disguised as a dress. Her sleeves, her right white and her left purple, were large, hiding her hands from sight.

"We're looking for two woman who might've come here yesterday or this morning," Façade said. "One had red hair and the other had blue, both were dark skinned and had rather large noses."

"Oh yes, they were here this morning, lovely women," the shriness smiled. "Koume and Kotake."

"Did they say why they came here?" Link asked, recognizing the names as what the Twinrova called herself. "They didn't happen to have a girl with them, did they?"

"No, it was just the two of them, though they didn't seem to even have a horse," the shriness said. "I had to go outside while they were at Saint Helan's shrine and noticed. As to why they came here, they didn't say. I just assumed they came to pay tribute to Saint Helan. Did they kidnap a girl?"

"Yes, would you mind accompanying us down to the shrine?" Façade asked.

"Of course, though I saw them leave, and they left with nothing more than they came with," the shirness said.

"All the same," Façade gave her a smile.

The woman nodded her head before saying, "This way," and led them down steps carved out of the floor.

Link took in the stalactites and stalagmites, paint and flowers decorating them. Hanging from the ceiling was long pieces of paper with writing Link couldn't make out from this distance. What he could make out almost made him think of old Hylian, the script used back in the early days of Skyloft. The more he thought about it, the more it made since that they used that script since he had no problem communicating with them.

The two followed the woman into a cave, the ceiling high above them with more candles strewn around to light it up. The center of the cave had a golden statue of a woman standing with her head held high and a scepter laid in her crossed arms. On her dress was a design of a mountain side, a bolder next to a cave entrance. At the base of the statue lay gifts of food and valuables, filling up the space behind the statue up to the wall.

"Where's her fox?" Façade asked, fear in his voice. Link turned to the shrines to see her face was frozen in panic.

"But how?" the shrines asked in a whisper as she took a step closer.

"Why would they want her fox?" Link asked, noticing next to the statue was a spot barren of gifts.

"It's believed when she died, her spirit turned into a statue of a fox," the shrines explained.

"And if the fox possesses the same powers she did while alive, they could awaken her and use it," Façade added.

"I've gotta get back to Hyrule," Link said, fear deep inside of him for Zelda's safety.

"I don't think it's a wise idea until morning," Façade said. "He turned back to the shrines and offered, "We'll do everything we can to bring the fox back."

"Please do, Prince Façade," the shrines said, whipping a tear away with her sleeve.

"There's a woman in town that can track down people and things," Façade said, looking at Link as he led them back up to the entrance and back to their horses. "I don't give her too much credit, but I have seen her correct on a few occasions. We'll see what she says on the locations of both before heading home for dinner."

"Alright," Link sighed, knowing the prince was right.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The two dismounted their horses and tied the reins to a post outside a shop selling fruit. Façade led Link around to the side of the building and up the exterior steps to the second floor where an unmarked door sat. Façade knocked on the door and the two waited for a woman whose hair was starting to gray to open it.

"Prince Façade, what an honor. What can I do for you today?" the woman asked.

"We need your help to find person and a statue," Façade said.

"Oh! Well in that case, come right in," the woman stepped to the side to let the two come into the second floor of the stop. She shut the door behind them and asked, "What does the person look like? I'll start there."

"She's got blonde hair, uhm, normally kept in a braid going to about mid back, brown eyes, round face," Link listed off the best he could as he followed Façade to a small around table. The two sat on a bench opposite a plush chair as the woman watched Link. "About my height, is the mortal embodiment of the goddess Hylia."

"What?" the woman asked as Façade looked at Link in surprise.

"Well that would make more since why the witches need her to revive a demon king," Façade admitted out loud to himself. He looked up at the woman and asked, "So Mrs. Rin, think you can help us?"

Rin snorted as she put her hands on her hips. She dropped a hand to her side as she asked, "And where might she be?"

"I guess start in Arcadia," Façade shrugged.

Rin pulled out a map from the table against the wall and laid it out on the table in front of the two. She sat down in the plush chair and flattened out a wrinkle in the paper. She laid her left hand over her right and closed her eyes as she started to pan her hands over the map.

Link watched, looking at the upside down map to see Arcadia was a decent sized country. The map she used also showed old Arcadia all the way down to Death Mountain.

"She has pointed ears like you do?" Rin asked, her hands stopping in town.

"Yes," Link nodded his head.

Rin let out a sound of distain as her hands started to move again only for a purple light to come up out of the map and strike her hands. She quickly pulled them away and rubbed the inside of her right hand as she eyed the map.

"What was that?!" Façade exclaimed.

"Whoever has her doesn't want to be found," Rin said, looking up at the two. "I thought I found her in town but now I think that was residual energy."

"Well maybe you can find the fox from Saint Helan's shrine," Façade said.

"How did somebody steal the fox?!" Rin asked, her hands frozen as she looked at Façade.

"We think it was the same witches that kidnapped the girl," Façade answered.

"Hopefully that won't give me a shock," Rin grumbled, placing her hands back over the map. She closed her eyes and started her process of searching for the fox only to stop over old Arcadia. Her hands slowly moved south towards Death Mountain. "I found it," Rin said, a smile on her face only for confusion to take over. "It's moving very fast, faster than even a race horse."

"They're heading back to Hyrule," Link said, watching her hands move farther south.

"You wouldn't happen to know how long it would take two witches to re-awaken Helan's spirit from within the fox?" Façade asked.

"That sounds like a re-animation spell," Rin thought aloud, sitting back in her seat as she opened her eyes. "It'd take Ron about, maybe, a day on his own. Two witches might be able to do that in half the time."

"Well thank you, I'll send you your payment in the morning," Façade said as he stood up.

Link followed suit, giving Rin a "Thank you" before the two left the second floor room.

Down below them, yells of excitement called out as the light from torches lit up the darkening night. The two peered over the balcony to see a group going down the road with a horse and wagon.

"Oh great, the nomads are back," Façade mumbled.

Link took in the people below them only to freeze at the sight of a girl with blonde hair flowing down her back. "Zelda!?" Link exclaimed, rushing down the steps. He rushed after the girl and called out, "Zelda!"

The girl turned around only for Link to slow down to a walk as he realized this was an older woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Link offered, downcast.

"How did you know that name?" the woman asked.

"My friend's name's-"

The woman cut him off as she grabbed Link's arm to pull him closer.

"Hey!" Link exclaimed, ripping out of her grip.

"Is Zelda well?" the woman asked, tears forming in her eyes. She dropped to her knees as the last of the nomads passed them before Link and held her hands together, pleading to him. "Please, I have to know."

"Link, are you alright?" Façade asked, making it next to the teen.

Link found himself starring in horror. When the woman had dropped to her knees, her hair had moved behind her shoulders, revealing her ears to be torn and destroyed but were at one time long ears like his own. "What happened to you?" Link asked.

The woman looked down at Link's boots, her hair falling with gravity's help to cover her ears. "The Zelda you're looking for, is she a Shiekah?" she asked as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Yes," Link said, almost uncertain about the woman.

"Is she well?" the woman repeated.

"How do you know her?" Link asked, it filtering into his mind no one out here should even have heard of Zelda.

"I'm her mother," the woman admitted, looking back up at Link's face.

-.-.-.-

Link sat across the table from the woman, her hair back to hanging in front of her shoulders to cover her damaged ears. Façade had given him some money, gold and silver flat disks with a face in graved into them, for Link to buy himself and her dinner. Link repositioned himself in his chair, the wicker seat not comfortable to him with his bow strapped along the back of the chair. The two had placed their order only to leave themselves in an awkward silence.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," the woman started, her gaze falling on everyone and thing except for Link.

"A good amount, yes," Link nodded his head.

"I'll tell my story and if I haven't answered them, you can ask."

"Here's your drinks," the waitress interrupted, sitting down a glass of milk in front of Link and a glass of juice in front of the woman. "Your food will be out soon."

"Thank you," the woman gave the girl a smile as the waitress left.

Link took a sip of his milk only to look at it in disgust. He sat it down with a sigh, hoping he wouldn't be tasting onion grass all night, and turned his attention back to the woman.

"My name is Kuro. A good long while ago, before I had Zelda, I had gotten with some trouble makers. I was still in Kakariko, technically, but I didn't stay in the village much and when my parents died in the stupid war I didn't feel I had any reason to stay so I left with my friends on a journey around Hyrule. A little band of bandits we were."

"Here you are," the waitress interrupted, placing down two plates. Link's held what was called the house special, a good mix of steamed vegetables, grilled pork, and a biscuit. Kuro had ordered a stew with grilled cucco on the side with rice. The waitress smiled at the two and said, "If there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to call me."

Link went ahead and started cutting up his food, wondering why Kuro had decided to start her story so far back but decided against saying anything as the woman continued.

"Well, while we were traveling Hyrule, I found and fell in love with a nice blacksmith apprentice and convinced him to run away with us," Kuro said, pausing for a bite here and there of her dinner. "Before we knew it, I was with child and we agreed that the child wasn't going to grow up to be a thief so we left the group, or at least tried to. Shion was beat up real bad by our leader but we managed to break away one night just in time for Zelda to be born and stayed in the woods as long as we could. We'd come to a market every once in a while to get supplies, selling what crops we could grow…"

Her voice trailed off, getting Link to look up at her, his fork full pausing in front of his mouth. She had stopped eating and was just poking her food at this point.

"Zelda was either seven or eight when we ran into an old friend in the band of thieves," Kuro continued. "She told us Ritsum, our old leader, was still mad at us for leaving and still wanted to make an example of us. We knew it wouldn't be long before Ritsum narrowed down where we were growing our crops and he'd soon find us so…" She looked up at Link, her face hardened. "So we decided to put Zelda somewhere safe. She was good with a bow so we though the Sheikah Academy would be best. Looking back, I'm glad we did, but then I wanted to ring Shion's neck for convincing me we should do that. I know you're not old enough yet, but having to give up your only child…" She put a hand to her mouth before letting out a breath to calm herself down. "Not too long after we gave her to Mr. Lynn, the academy master, Ritsum did find us. He killed Shion and left my ears permanently like they are now. Through it all I somehow managed to get down here in Arcadia, still not sure how, and the nomads found me. They healed me up and I just was too afraid to try to go back through the poison fog and get back to Hyrule. So, how is she, my daughter?"

Link took a sip of the milk before letting out a sigh. "I guess it's my turn for a story. You left Hyrule when King Clovis was on the throne, right?"

Kuro nodded her head as she ate.

"His son had Queen Fay killed and not even a year later the king died, leaving the prince to take the throne."

"I remember hearing the prince had malicious thoughts but to-" Kuro stopped herself, not being able to finish her sentence.

"A little under a hundred years ago, my great-grandfather defeated Demise, the demon king," Link offered. "The prince gave Demise a new body, giving him powers in return. Once he was king, chaos ruled. Looting was aloud, murderers set free and good law fearing people took the brunt of it all. A lot of the knights didn't seem to like what the new king was doing so they started to put together a resistance. They planned to kill the new king.

"One night the spirit of the first queen of Hyrule came to me and said Hylia had chosen a new girl to dethrone the king and for her to embody. That girl was Zelda."

"My baby's queen?" Kuro exclaimed in surprise.

Link gave her a smile as he nodded. "We defeated the king, Zelda was crowned queen, and she started working at bringing the kingdoms together." Link's smile dropped. "Until her birthday. The night of her birthday, she was kidnapped by two woman. I don't know if you've heard of them, but they're called the Twinrova."

Kuro slowly shook her head, her smile gone.

"I came up here with my friends to get something that can be used to defeat them. We found Prince Façade out in the poison and he had seen the witches so I came here to maybe learn what they're doing to her."

"And?"

"They're going to use Saint Helan's spirit to revive the demon king, using Zelda's body as a host," Link summarized.

"When you go back to Hyrule, I'm going with you," Kuro stated.

"Wha'?" Link exclaimed, his turn to be surprised.

"I'm serious, I've been away from my daughter far too long," Kuro said. "I want to help rescue her."

Link sat down his fork in thought, wondering if he could make sure she was safe at least on the way back to the castle. Then he could get Impa to stop her from leaving so he wouldn't have to worry about her helping like she seemed to want to. He looked her in familiar brown eyes and nodded, "I'll take you back to Hyrule. I plan to leave tomorrow morning, just after the sun's risen. Do you have a horse?"

"Uh, yeah. I do," Kuro nodded her head.

"Good," Link said, curious about how she said it. "I'll be just inside the south gate tomorrow morning."

"Thank you- Oh, I don't even know your name," Kuro admitted with a start.

"Link." The teen went back to eating his dinner, not sure what to expect tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Link rode down the main street atop the horse Façade had given him yesterday. The sun had yet to peaked over the horizon but still gave the sky a bright orange to show it was just about to appear. Link smiled at the people he passed, only seeing a few out and about as they got ready to open their shops. It seemed word of the "elf boy" had spread like wild fire in the market town and one man even waved at Link. Link returned the way, realizing they might be more friendly to him since they saw him with their prince rather then him coming into town on his own.

Link made it to the south gate and dismounted, knowing Roeths, the horse, was going to have him on his back for most of the day. He put his hand on the cloth tied across his chest, remembering what all the cook had given him for his trip back home. A few fruits he wasn't quite sure about but most of it was normal food. He patted Roeths' flank before checking to make sure everything was secured to his saddle. He had his bow secured to Roeths' left side and the satchel of water and quiver of five arrows on the horse's right. Why he was right handed while shooting a boy he hadn't figured out since he was left handed in everything else.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kuro exclaimed, getting Link to turn around and see her riding on a brown and black horse. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a braid, starting at the base of her neck so her ears were still covered. She wore the traditional mix of clothing that marked her as a sheikah, slowing her horse down as she got next to Link. "It'd been a while since I harnessed a horse," she admitted.

"It's ok," Link offered, mounting Roeths again. He looked over at the solder manning the crank to open the gate and called out, "We're ready sir. Can you open the gate, please?"

The solder nodded his head and started cranking, slowly opening the gate.

"Well good news," Link offered to Kuro as they could see old Arcadia. "With deku arrows, the Arcadian Army cleared out the Deku Dokus last night."

"They really did a good job," Kuro said as the gate fully opened to show them a purple stained field with clear air.

They ordered their horses forwards and into old Arcadia as Link said, "A few rain storms will clear it all away and then the Arcadians can use this land again."

The trop back to Death Mountain went by relatively quickly, the two talking about Zelda all the way. By the time they stopped for lunch, Link looked towards Death Mountain and smiled at seeing the gate up the path.

"…she had to be four or close to it, she caught a chuchu and made it her pet," Kuro laughed before taking a bite out of her fluffy green fruit she called a gooseberry.

Link almost choked on his orange slice. He quickly swallowed it as he asked with a laugh, "I hope a green one!"

"Yes, thankfully," Kuro smiled. "She named the thing Chewie and even had it trained to follow her around.

Link smiled, imaging a young Zelda and her chu.

-.-.-.-

Zelda opened her eyes and saw the sandstone structure she had been teleported to days ago, or was it a week now? Once again she cursed the builder who had neglected to put in windows. She sat up, her hands bound in front of her by some sort of fiery magic as it glowed red and burnt when she had tried to bite through it. The two women had taken her sword and cloths, dressing her in some off white robe right after they had kidnapped her but that was the last she had seen of the two women. They, or at least someone, was sending in a bowl of water and some type of nut porridge two times a day by teleportation.

At the though, Zelda's stomach let out a sound. She turned to the wood and iron door and sat two full bowls were now in the place of the dinner she had had before going to sleep.

Zelda pushed herself up to stand on her feet and went over to the bowls. She crouched down at picked up the porridge in both hands. Though there was no windows or candles, Zelda found she could see the bits of nuts in her meal and the small cell-like room with a deep yellow light. It made her think it was always sunset, though her shadow had abandoned her.

She put the bowl to her lips and sipped, knowing she needed to keep her strength up for when she got out. Her plan for today was to try and climb up to the ceiling where she had left off the day before. Maybe one of the bricks up there were about to get loose.

After downing the porridge, she took a sip of the warm water and placed it on the floor. She reminded herself she needed to finish it before they replenished it later in the day. the last thing she needed now was to get dehydrated.

She got back to her feet and went to the wall just next to the side of the room she used for sleeping, the other side being deemed as her privy for the time being.

It had taken a while for Zelda to even figure out a way to climb with her hands tied together but just a few awakenings ago, for she couldn't quite call it days, she had figured out a way. Though she was by no way a master at it.

She reached up and found her hands a hand hold in the old sandstone. She carefully placed her feet on the first line of bricks, holding on with her toes, and made sure she was securely in the wall. She looked up and pulled herself just enough that she could quickly let go and grab the next ledge just above with her hands.. Making sure she had a firm enough grip, she repeated the process. Her hands and feet started to burn when she managed to get higher than her own height but she pushed through it, seeing she was only three bricks away from the last one she had checked yesterday.

Grinding her teeth through the pain, Zelda managed to reach the brick and, making sure her hands and feet were securely holding her up, she pressed her forehead against the brick.

She sighed, not feeling the brick move at all, and looked up to the next brick, always hoping the next one would be her freedom.

She let go of her grip on the bricks with her hands and did the motion to reach up for the next brick only for a moment of panic to slow her perception of time as she fell backwards.

Zelda landed on her back, just shy of her bed of hay, and stayed there for a moment as her back screamed at her. After she assessed herself, determining nothing was broken, she relaxed. She rested her hands on her chest as she looked up to look at the ceiling of her prison. There had to be something she could do, no one could know where she was so she wasn't going to count on being rescued before the Twinrova managed on resurrecting Demise.

"There is a way you can call for help."

Zelda quickly sat up at the female voice, ready to fight only to notice a yellow entity floating in the room in front of her. "Hylia?" Zelda asked, feeling it was the goddess. She tried to make out the features that marked Hylia as the goddess who had first spoken to her a year ago only for the yellow light to blur everything together.

"Yes, it is I. Though now that I am a part of you I no longer look myself," Hylia offered. "With my power you can send out a telepathic message."

"Sure, that's nice and all but what do I say? 'Hey, I'm stuck in some sandstone structure. Can you get me out?'" Zelda rolled her eyes as she sat cross-legged on the floor to look at her feet. She picked at a cut, getting a small pebble out that must have gotten there when she had fallen. "Anyway, I haven't given up yet."

"I knew I picked you for a reason," Hylia said, her voice full of laughter. "When you send out your message, he will feel it coming from here. It will lead him here. And calling out for help is not you giving up. Keep working on what you are doing. Keep checking each brick, each crack, so when he gets here you can have a quick get-a-way."

Zelda gave Hylia a smile as she looked up at the yellow figure. "Alright. How do I do it?"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Link and Kuro road up the path towards the gate separating Goron territory and Arcadia in a peaceful silence. The sun had already disappeared in the shadow of Death Mountain, giving the two a refreshing cool breeze.

"Link!" Egg's unique voice called out, getting the two to look up the path to see the old hermit getting to his feet. Behind the hunched Goron stood an open gate. "Ye did it! The poison's gone!"

"Yeah, we did," Link said, throwing a look over his shoulder to see old Arcadia a little less purple and a lot less foreboding. Link turned back around as the two slowed down their horses to a slow trot as they came up to the Goron. "I wish there was more time to talk but we've got to get back to Hyrule castle. My friends did pass through?"

"Yeah, late last night." Egg looked at the woman, just now taking her in as he walked through the gate with them. "Is she the one that took Queen Zelda?"

"No Egg, let me introduce Queen Zelda's mother, Kuro," Link said with a laugh. "Kuro, this is the hermit and gate keeper, Egg."

"Not Egggoron?" Kuro asked.

"Naw, too formal. Gorons have always been too formal," Egg threw off. "I'll leave you here. Save the Queen, Link. You've apparently already saved our neighboring kingdom."

Link smiled and waved, leaving the Goron behind as the two transitioned up to a canter, getting their horses to go faster up the last bit of trail to peak the mountain.

 _Link_

A burst of pain appeared along with the sound of his name, forcing Link to reach up and hold his head. Roeth noticed his rider's change in aid and stopped, getting Kuro's attention.

Kuro turned her horse to the side, concern on her face as Link's face twisted in pain. "Link, you ok?"

Link barely registered her voice as the pain exploded inside his skull. He squeezed his eyes shut as he held on with all his might to prevent his head from falling apart.

"Link!"

Two voices merging together as Link found himself falling. He wanted to curl up in on himself, to do anything to stop the pain.

 _Link? Can you hear me?_

"Zelda?" Link mumbled, barely recognizing her voice through the pain.

 _Oh, sorry!_ Zelda exclaimed as the pain slowly disappeared.

Link's grip on his head loosened as the fear of it falling apart disappeared. "What was that?" Link asked as he slowly opened his eyes. In front of him stood a ghostly apparition that looked a lot like Zelda but the girl's blonde hair, hanging lose instead of in her normal braid, was a lite and the only source of light in the dark abyss the two were in. Link stood up and turned around to look at what he could see only to see nothingness. As he turned back to Zelda he added, "And where are we?"

"Hylia called it Fearia, or a type of dream world," Zelda offered with a shrug. "She also said this would draw you to where ever those witches are holding me."

"You don't know?" Link asked, surprised.

Zelda shook her head. "I'm in some sandstone room with no windows. There's a wooden door but I can't touch it. There's some type of magic barrier keeping me from doing so."

"Don't worry, we're working on getting to you," Link tried. "Witch Syrup, an old friend of Grandfather's, is making a mirror shield so we can take down the Twinrova."

"I hope so," Zelda gave Link a smile. Her smile disappeared as she asked, "So can you tell where I am?"

Link closed his eyes, remembering Grandfather explaining how to feel the magnetic pull of the ground. He had learned how to use that to always find Lon Lon Ranch. no matter where he had traveled with Grandfather as a child. Beyond the feeling of where Lon Lon Ranch was, a new feeling appeared. Instantly he realized it was Zelda. "The Geruto Desert," Link said, opening his eyes only to find two Gorons and Kuro looking down at him. Kuro held the water satchel, ready to give Link a drink.

"Are you ok?" one of the Gorons asked as Link realized he was laying on his back, close to a cliff face for shade.

"Here, sit up so you can drink," the other Goron, the older one, ordered as he helped Link sit up.

Link took the satchel and put it to his lips, surprised at how thirsty he was. After a few sips he handed it back to Kuro and said, "Zelda contacted me."

"What? How?" Kuro asked, closing the satchel.

"Well Queen Zelda is the embodiment of Hylia," the first Goron offered.

"What?" Kuro gasped.

"it's Lavgoron, right?" Link asked, remembering the Goron from some of Zelda's meetings.

Lavgoron nodded his head. "And this is my apprentice, Diumigoron."

"Thank you both but we're in a hurry," Link said as he stood up, putting a hand on the rock face as his balance swayed. He let go as it passed and said to Lavgoron, "Send word around, Queen Zelda's in the Geruto Desert."

"What type of structure is she being held in?" Diumigoron asked.

"I don't know," Link admitted. "She said it was made of sandstone and windowless."

"So either a structure made to deal with constant sandstorms or underground," Duimigoron said, thinking aloud.

"Excuse him, he traveled a lot before becoming my apprentice," Lavgoron offered.

"No, that might help narrow down the search from just the whole desert," Kuro offered, finally getting over the fact of her daughter now also being Hylia. "In my youth I saw a lot of the desert. There's structures that have only an entry way above ground with most of the building below the sand to keep it cool. She might be in one of those."

"Then we should send word to Madam Corin, she would know of these better than we would," Lavgoron said.

"If you could?" Link asked. "We've got to make it to Hyrule castle first."

"We'll get out fastest messengers on it," Lavgoron said, looking at Diumigoron as the younger quickly dropped into a ball and rolled around the cliff side, towards the main cave.

"Good speed, my friends," Lavgoron offered as the two humans mounted their horses.

-.-.-.-

The two made good time, eating the last of what food the Arcadian cook had given them while still on the move. When they made it to the castle town the sun was just setting and the lamplighter was still going around. Link led Kuro through the town and up to the castle gate where Sir Robi stood watch.

"Good evening, Link. Glad to see you've made it back," Sir Robi offered, stopping the two. "Who's this?"

"Don't worry, she's with me," Link said, not sure if Zelda wanted people to know Kuro was her mother. "Have you heard-"

"Queen Zelda's been found in the Gerudo Desert," Sir Robi interrupted. "Sir Izo's waiting for your return in his office and the shield should be ready by now.".

"Thank you Robi," Link said, urging Roeth off in a hurry with Kuro right behind him. "You need to find Lady Impa," Link said over his shoulder to Kuro. "Ask the stable hand, Amit. He'll show you to her."

"What about my daughter? I plan to help rescue her," Kuro said.

"I can't risk you getting hurt," Link admitted, leading Roeth towards the stable. He quickly jumped off the moving steed and continued in motion as he ran away. He never looked back as he ran towards the office. He flung open the door leading from the court yard and stopped just inside the room to find it packed with knights, squires, and a few Sheikah warriors.

Link made his way through the chaos to Izo's desk to find a Gerudo in armor sitting in Izo's chair and the man standing behind her, looking at the map on his wall.

"Sir Robi said you found her?" Link asked, getting attention drawn to himself.

"We _think_ we've found her," Izo corrected.

"The two witches were seen in a small village at the edge of the habitable zone," the Gerudo informed, sitting back as she crossed her ankle over her knee. "They were buying wheat and neroli."

"Neroli?" LInk asked, never hearing of it before.

"A fruit that keeps the psyche from overreacting," she said. "Don't worry, I had to ask your wizard what it was too."

"So to keep her calm while they reanimate Demise," Link put together. He turned his eyes back to Izo and asked, "How's Syrup coming on the mirror shield?"

"Sir Link just went to check on her," Izo said. "She's been using Pilock's lab for the day."

"Is Wizard Pilock there as well?" Link asked.

"I think so."

Link quickly turned and rushed out the door leading into the castle. Once in the hall he broke out in a run to the wizard's tower. He forced himself up the steps, out of breath, and broke through the door panting.

"Link?" Grandfather asked, surprised to see the teen with one hand on the door and the other on his knee as he struggled to catch his breath.

"They're using *pant* a dead saint *pant* soul to help," Link gasped out.

"You're gonna have to go over that again," Pilock said, three pairs of eyes turned to the teen in the doorway.

Syrup turned back to the furnace, poking something with a fire poker. "Let the boy catch his breath, Pilock."

Link gulped down the thick spit, hoping to be able to breath, before letting go of the door. "The Twinrova, they went north to Arcadia. They've got a Saint's shrine there that's for someone who could revive people from the dead. When she died, her soul turned into a statue of a fox. The Twinrova stole the fox yesterday."

"So they might be ready tomorrow," Syrup said, putting the poker back in its stand before grabbing iron tongs.

"The Arcadians are still alive?" Grandfather asked, surprise on his face..

Link nodded his head. "They moved farther north. I gave them some arrows we had brought and their army got rid of all the Deku Dokus last night."

"Mirror shield's ready," Syrup said, placing the red shinning shield on the work bench in the center of the room. As soon as she released the tongs, the shield's color quickly dimmed leaving it a brilliant silver.

"Great," Pilock offered with a smile.

"Where's Mido?" Link looked at his grandfather.

"I told them to get some sleep close to lunch," Grandfather admitted. "They're probably still in your room."

"I'll grab him when I get my sword," Link said, already turning around.

"At least take the shield!" Pilock exclaimed, stopping Link in his tracks.

Link turned around and looked at the three elders..

"He's right," Syrup nodded her head. "No one would be better to fight the Twinrova than the bearer of the Tri-Force of Power."

Link took the few steps to the work bench, seeing his reflection on the shield's polished surface. His blond bangs were pushed to the side and probably needed a brushing and a scrape was forming on his left cheek from when he'd fallen off Roeth. He picked up the shield in both hands, surprised at how light it was. He slipped his right hand into the strap and grasped the handle, feeling the power to save Zelda coming from the fresh magic within the shield. He looked up at Syrup with determination written on his face as he nodded his head towards he before leaving the three to find his friends.

As he rushed down the steps his feet grew lighter, adrenaline running through him at the thought they were only a few hours away from saving Zelda.

Link pushed open his room's door to find Mido and Oto getting dressed.

"She finished it," Oto stated, looking up from buckling his sandals.

"Yeah. Mido, they're ready," Link said, grabbing his sword and baldric strap. He unbuckled the strap on the shield and wrapped it around his sword's sheath before putting the balrick on his left shoulder. He strapped it secure to himself before looking up.

"Let's go," Mido said, his face stern as he rested his right hand on the sword at his hip.

"Good luck you two," Oto offered as they left him in the room.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Link let out a yawn, trying his best to stay awake as he left Epona follow Izo's horse. Their party of six Hylian knights, four Shiekah warriors, a Gerudo, Mido, and himself had left Hyrule Castle not too long after the teens had gotten back into Izo's office. Traveling from there to the edge of Gerudo land had taken all night and now the sun was streaking the sky orange. Link had accidently taken a nap already, missing them passing his old home as Epona kept him with the group.

"You wanna take another nap?" Mido asked, riding up so their horses were next to each other.

"No, I'm good," Link tried, hoping to reassure himself more than Mido. "Though keep me awake till we get there. What'd you and Oto do on the way back?"

"Planned a wedding," Mido said with a cunning glint in his eye.

"Oto and Pepper?!" Link exclaimed, the only could-be couple he could think of.

"No, ha!" Mido let out. "Your's and Zelda's."

"Oh shut up," Link rolled his eyes as a smile creeped out onto his face.

"It was either that or listen to Oto come up with recipe ideas the whole night," Mido said.

A slight pain in Link's head got the teen to sit up straight. His eyes cringed, ready for the explosive pain as Epona turned her head, trying to see what had happened.

"You ok?" Mido asked, noticing Link's change.

 _Link! They've started! I couldn't get out and now they're taking me down a hall. We're underground some place. They've used some magic that numbed my body and my power._

"We're coming, Zelda," Link said, gripping the reins tightly as he felt her not too much farther south.

"Zelda?" Mido asked.

Link turned to his friend and said, "They've started. Zelda just contacted me." He pushed Epona to go faster, knowing the horses couldn't go but so fast on the sand. He got up to Izo in the lead and said, "They're just ahead. We should see the outcropping soon." Link turned to look ahead and said, "Zelda's panicking. When she sent out her voice, her feelings came with them. I'm gonna go ahead and stop the revival at least." He didn't wait for an answer before quickly telling Epona, "Yaw!" and speeding away as fast as the girl could go.

-.-.-.-

Zelda swallowed the fear threatening to come up her throat as the two witches laid her limp body on a ceremonial bed. She had done her best to look around the room, noticing it sparse with only the bed and a pot holding fire, one at her head and another at her feet. Sitting in front of the pot of flame at her head as a bottle of ashes. Zelda quickly assumed those to have belonged to Demise by the malice she felt from it which was quite the contrast between the statue of a fox sitting in front of the other potted flame. It's orange and white tail curled over its paws as it sent out a pleasant calming.

Kotake leaned down and picked up the bottle of ashes. She stood up and held it in her hands as she moved to stand on the other side of the bed. She looked over Zelda's body to her sister.

"Demise, father to us and ruler over demons and monsters alike, we offered the girl-child of Goddess Hylia as your new host," Koume said as she pulled the handle to a blade out of her red sash. She gripped it in both hands and set power through it, creating a red blade of flame the length of her arm. She held the point downwards and took a step to stand over Zelda. "Please except her and rule over this land," Koume prayed. She looked down at Zelda, her red eyes boring into Zelda's brown for a moment.

Zelda tried to plead telepathically for the woman to stop. The blade of flame in Zelda's peripheral as she kept her eyes on Koume's.

Koume made one sift movement downwards.

There was no pain, almost making Zelda believe the woman had stopped just above her chest. Zelda turned her eyes down to herself only to stare in surprise at the hilt of the sword now only a short space away from the middle of Zelda's chest, the blade imbedded into Zelda.

Kotake uncorked the bottle in her hands and sprinkled the ashes onto Zelda's body as her sister kept hold of the blade piercing Zelda. Once all the ashes had been emptied, Kotake stepped back, dropping the empty bottle to the ground.

Koume pulled the blade out of Zelda with a quick tug. The woman stepped back with the force only to drop the blade as Zelda let out a scream.

The fire blade that had pierced between her breasts burned when it had been pulled out, sending fire through-out Zelda's body. The pain overcame the magic that had been numbing her body, allowing this one primal rage before darkness took over. The fire turned to sunlight and the hard bed had turned to grass.. Before Zelda could question what had happened her consciousness left her, turning the world black.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Link gripped Epona's reins with all his might, wishing his horse could go at her top speed now. The panic Zelda had sent him didn't belong to the girl he knew. It was the panic of hope lost. As the two hurried through the desert, towards where Zelda's voice had come from, Link could just make out a small pillar just ahead. "That's it," Link said to Epona.

Epona let out a snort, knowing her human needed to get to that structure. The horse pushed her head downwards, putting everything she could into getting her human to the structure, not even slowing down as it came close.

Link jumped off his moving mare, landing on his feet as he quickly ran through the opening to find a spiral staircase leading underground. A primal scream filled the air, coming from beneath him, leading Link to run down the stairs, two and three at a time. He pulled the shield off his back with his right hand as his left stripped his sword out of its sheath. In no time he found the bottom of the steps and a wooden door. Not slowing down, Link ran into the door with his shoulder, breaking the wooden door off its hinges and handle. He found himself in a long hallway but didn't have to guess where Zelda was, waves of both ice and fire coming from the farthest door.

This door wasn't lucky enough just to be broken through as Link swung his sword with enough strength, the Tri-Force of Power glowing on his hand, to slice the door down. Inside he saw the two witches standing on both sides of a laying Zelda, chanting as black and purple floated around Zelda's body.

"Sister!" Kotake exclaimed, breaking the chant as her eyes rested on Link in the doorway.

Koume turned around with a smile under her long nose. "There's the little hero of time-no. The hero of the light sword, perhaps?"

"Step away from her," Link growled, not bothering with what the witch was rambling on with. His right hand gripped the shield handle tighter, ready for a fight.

"But the queen-no, princess will be Demise," Koume said as her sister walked around the bed to stand next to her.

"Not while I'm here."

The two sisters gripped their left hands into fists and, in unison, pointed their right towards Link. As their hands started to shine with their respective magic Link quickly dodged to his left. He stopped in a kneel, seeing fire and ice hit the spot he had been standing in moments ago.

Kotake saw her chance as Link had glanced at where their magic had hit and shot another flurry at him.

Link quickly sliced his sword through the block of ice forming in the air in front of him, reminding himself to keep his eyes on them at all times. He leaped forwards, slashing at the blue haired woman who stood closest to him. His sword ricocheted backwards off of a sheet of ice Kotake had created to shield herself.

As he regained his balance Koume shot a blast of fire, catching Link's tunic ablaze. He quickly patted his left shoulder and side with the hand still holding his shield, ignoring the pain as he distinguished the flame. Looking back up at the women he had enough time to raise his shield to block another blast of flame. The flame bounced back, angled by the curve of the shield, and hit Kotake.

The woman screamed as she stepped back, cooling herself down as snow appeared out of her body.

Link glanced at the shield, just now remembering how he was to use it. A smile appeared on his face, knowing he could beat these two now.

"Kotake, come here!" Koume ordered, red magic flowing from her chest.

Kotake turned to her sister, white magic now coming from her own body. The two merged in a blinding light, forcing Link to hide his eyes behind his shield.

As soon as the light dimmed, Link looked over his shield to where the two sisters had stood only to see a single woman standing there, half Koume, half Kotake.

"Prepare to die, boy, by the power of Twinrova!" she said, her voice doubled in magnitude.

Link gulped down the fear in his throat, staring up at the woman taller then even the tallest Gerudo. He repositioned his feet, equalizing his balance, as he readied himself for her attack.

Twinrova sent out a blast of ice at Link, aimed at his feet.

Link quickly jumped back, ice crystals forming on his boots. He landed on his feet and held his shield at the ready, prepared for the blast of fire. He quickly parried his shield, getting the fire to bounce off the mirror shield and back onto the Twinrova.

Twinrova fell back, giving Link his chance. He rushed forward and raised his sword to bring it down on the woman only to quickly bring up his shield as she shot off a blast of ice. Link managed to deflect the ice back to her, freezing her. Not waiting this chance, Link quickly swung his sword at her.

The two woman separated as they let out a scream, the ice shattering in it all. Koume grabbed at her side, a wound under her hand as she struggled to stand. She looked next to her to see Koume unconscious, a similar wound on her side bleeding out onto the sandy floor. She turned back to Link with a snarl on her face. "You haven't seen the last of us, boy," she growled. With her free hand she sent one last blast of fire at Link.

Link quickly raised his shield, protecting his face from the burning blast. Once the blast deflected away, Link looked back at where the two women had been to see only he, Zelda, and the fox were left in the room. He sheathed his sword as he noticed the fox was up on its hind paws, trying to see Zelda on the raised bed.

"Saint Helan, isn't it?" Link asked, walking over to stand next to the fox. He looked down at Zelda's body, pain filling him at the sight of the wound in her chest. He saw the cut into her cloth and chest, though no blood marked her red.

"Yes," a female voice said from within the fox. "I can save your friend. She's not fully gone."

"Please do so," Link said without a moment's thought. the pain hardened in his chest as her words felt sold to him.

"Leave the room," Helan ordered, jumping up so that she stood on Zelda's legs.

Link opened his mouth to protest only to close it and obey. He turned around and walked through the broken door. As he walked down the hall Izo and the reinforcements appeared.

"Link?" Izo asked, surprised as he stopped, the group stopping behind him.

Link stopped a few steps away from his mentor. He noticed Mido walking towards the front of the group and knew he had to put on a brave face. "She's... They've been defeated but not killed. They teleported away wounded for a while at least," Link offered. "Saint Helan's doing what she can for Zelda."

"Saint Helan?" Izo asked.

Link sat the mirror shield against the wall, knowing he was going to be there a while.

-.-.-.-

"So her wound would've been cauterized," the Gerudo warrior said once Link had finished his story.

"Cauterized?" Mido asked, not the only one the word was new to.

"Right, a hot blade prevents a mess of blood," Izo said, following along the woman's trail of thought.

The warrior nodded her head. "Survivalists still use the process if they've cut themselves and can't stop the blee-" She cut herself off as her eyes noticed movement behind Link. She reached for the scimitar on her hip as the group to twelve turned to look.

"Saint Helan," Link announced in the hope no one would attack the fox. He knelt down in front of the fox and asked, "How is she?"

Helan sat down and wrapped her tail over her paws. "I've done what I can. I ask one thing of you. Return me to my grave."

Before Link could open his mouth the fox's fur turned gray as she turned back to stone. Link let out his breath and said to the statue, "Of course."

"Link?"

Link looked up at who called his name to see Zelda standing in the broken doorway, her right hand holding the chest of her robe together. He stood up as a flood of relief washed over him at seeing her standing, leaving him speechless. He took a step towards her only to falter, a fear in him that if he got too close, she'd disappear like a mirage.

Zelda rushed forward, embracing Link in only three steps. She rested her head on Link's shoulder and whispered, "Thank you, Link."

Link slowly wrapped his arms around the girl as a soft smile appeared on his lips. As he held her, he noticed her start to shake. His smile disappeared as he pulled his head away to look at her. "Come on, sit down before you fall down."

Zelda nodded and let Link lead her over to a wall so that he could help her down to the floor.

"Sir Pacci's going to get some water," Izo said as he walked over. He knelt down next to Zelda as the girl resumed her grip of the chest of her robe. "We'll get you home and Mother Teric'll get you back to yourself in no time."

"Thanks Izo," Zelda smiled, her free hand brushing her long bangs out of her eyes.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Link swung around the wooden practice claymore, using the straw dummy similar to the scarecrow he had used back on Lon Lon Ranch. Sun down had been hours ago, forcing Link to light some lamps in the practice field to keep going. They'd returned with Zelda a day ago, who had forced Link to catch up on some well needed rest. He had missed Zelda and Kuro's reunion but Zelda had told him he hadn't missed much.

At dinner Zelda had looked like her old self but Link still felt something was off. As he swung the great sword, Link's mind wanted to say he was what felt off, not used to these emotions he felt for her. Maybe the feeling will disappear during their trip tomorrow, back to Arcadia. Izo had tried to get Zelda to put the trip off for a few more days but Mother Teric had already given the all clear for Zelda to travel.

Link let the claymore drop to the ground as he used his right hand to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"You sure are getting the hang of that."

Link turned around, startled to hear someone had been watching him practice. He saw Zelda, dressed in her usual trousers and long sleeve shirt, walking through the practice field entrance towards him. She had, in her hand, her practice short sword as if she had come to the yard with a purpose.

"I can't even lift it, much less use it properly," Zelda admitted.

"It's not that heavy," Link offered, at a loss for what to say for some reason.

"Well don't let me get in your way. I haven't been able to hold a sword for a few days and wanna practice," Zelda smiled as she held up her practice sword. "Sir Theodore said he'll continue my lessons after we come back from Arcadia."

Link watched her as she went over to the wall where a stationary dummy stood. He turned back to his own dummy, grabbing the wooden claymore with both hands. he went back to practicing his moves, trying to clear his mind only for Zelda's sword whacking her practice dummy to filter into his ears. After a few more swings he stopped and looked at the girl. Her form was right but her movements seemed stiff, getting Link to offer, "You wanna sparring partner?"

Zelda finished her set of swings against the dummy before turning around to face him. "Uh, sure."

Link went over to the wall he had already sat down his wooden short sword, haven practiced with that earlier in the afternoon, and swapped swords. He turned around to see Zelda had gone over to the center of the field where they had the most room and stood with the wooden point pointed in the ground and her right hand on the hilt. "No shield?" he asked, noticing the metal missing.

"Theodore's right, I depend on that thing too much," Zelda said as she picked up her sword and stood with her feet a shoulder's width apart.

Link mirrored her stance and, for a moment, the two stood like that. Once Link knew Zelda would be ready he took his sword and struck out towards her left side. Zelda quickly parried it, bringing up her sword so that the flat side caught his sword and pushed it away from her.

Using that motion, Zelda quickly pulled up on her sword, aiming at Link's head. Link quickly ducked, just missing the wooden sword. He struck out with a foot, hoping to knock her down as she dodged to the side. Link quickly got back up to his feet and found himself clanging swords as the two attacked the other.

Link saw his chance and dropped down to a knee, ducking under her next strike. He swung his sword upwards, as he stood back up, striking Zelda in the side of her head. Link's face dropped into a panic as he felt the force of his sword contact with her head.

Zelda fell to the ground, dropping her sword on the way day. She put out her hands to stop herself, crumbling down into a sitting position as she held her head.

"I am _so_ sorry," Link said, dropping his sword to the side as he fell to his knees. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I thought you were farther away. Are you ok? Do you need Mother Teric?"

"I'm fine," Zelda offered, pulling her hand away from her head.

Link grimaced as the spot where his sword had made contact was already turning dark and bruising. "Let's at least get a steak on that."

"Is it that bad?" Zelda asked with a small laugh.

"King Phylup's going to think those witches beat you up," Link offered. He stood up and held out his hand, "Come on. We'll see if Pepper can help."

Zelda took his hand and stood up. "It's my own fault for not having my head in the fight to begin with," Zelda said as the two headed towards the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Link asked, looking at the girl and only seeing the starts of a bruise he had caused. "It's my fault. I should've been more aware of where you were."

"Link," Zelda started, turning so she watched where they were going. Her hand went to her chest as she continued, "when Demise was trying to take over my body I saw things. Things I can't get out of my head."

"What kind of things?"

"The future, the past, all merging into one. I know Demise will be back, but not how he looked when we saw him." She shook her head. "It's no wonder they couldn't remember if I was queen or princess if that's how they always saw everything."

"It's nice to know Hyrule has a future than," Link said, wanting to see a smile on the girl's face as he felt one grow on his own face.

Zelda turned to him and saw the smile, gaining one of her own. "Yeah, I don't destroy the kingdom," she said, gently pushing him to the side.

Link felt himself warm up inside at the sight of her smile. Weird emotions or not, he just wanted her to be safe and happy.

The End


End file.
